Shit Storm RP
by Matsuchiiify
Summary: A very long RP I had w/Tori, w/an Arkansas OC that influences this whole thing. It's sort of like a story and is here for anyone who actually cares to read about my OCs cause all my Southern states are in here. And there's a lot of emotional stuff going on. Also, this is in Skype format. I'm "Southern Belle c;" and she's "Evil Accomplice c;" And no I don't own Hetalia, just my OCs.
1. Is it Really so Dark? Tori wrote this

Is it really so dark?

I groaned as I rubbed another bruise, this one fresh. "Maybe I should stop messing with Alabama…." I smirked "Nah, too much fun." I stretched and looked around. "Hey, doesn't the gay me live around here?" I grinned "Perhaps it's time we met~"

Arkansas jumped at a knock on the door 'Who would be here at this hour…?" he stood and walked to the door, opening it to see… himself? He stared at the other him at the door. This one was different; he had darker hair and wore different clothing. He also looked a little tougher.

I smirked at the stare I received "Hey there. Still gay I presume? Still holding that façade?" His eyes narrowed and met mine "Who are you?" he asked, his voice more like mine than his rehearsed one. I grinned "I'm you. Well, not exactly. I'm your inner feelings. What you _hide_." His eyes seemed a little worried "Don't worry, man. I'm not like Allie~" He looked confused "ah, right. Dark Alabama. I call her Allie to piss her off." He glared "So it's your fault she's so grumpy?" I chuckled "ah, man. No. That's your fault. And Mississippi's, but enough about that." "Get out o' my house." "Hell no man! I came to talk to ya, that's what I'm gunna do. Now invite me in, you lousy host."

Although everything told him not to, he stepped aside and let him in. He strutted in and took a look around "WOOOOOW. Your house is crappy." Arkansas rolled his eyes "Woooooww. You're a jerk."

I took a seat on the couch "C'mere. I gotta tell ya somethin'" He hesitantly walked over, taking a seat on the other side of the couch. I rolled my eyes "Okay. So I know you remember you got shot and you ain't as stupid as you put yourself off as, but I'm fairly sure there's no way you remember everything." He nodded "I guess not…" I shushed him and continued "Y'know Oklahoma, right?" he nodded "Okay… well…" I cleared my throat "Before you got shot, you two were kinda… Together." He blinked "No way, Oklahoma and I are just friends. She knows I… um…" "Like Mississippi?" "yeah…" I scoffed "You moron! He's the reason this façade is on, and you keep on. He and Allie-bama are together, You ain't got a chance!" He frowned "how would you know?" I face-palmed "I know his inner feelings." He sighed. I stood and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder "Just give up the façade. If you don't, it'll mean trouble for both of us, kid." I started to walk to the door "I can deal with my own problems. I have Mississippi to help me, and occasionally Alabama. I'll be fine." I groaned "You can't have other people fight your battles. If you remember, then stand up! Admit you were wrong to do this and they might forgive you easier! Explain why you did it and apologize. They'll be more likely to forgive you."

"I-I can't. They won't forgive me. I know it. I can't risk losing them." I sighed "Why are you SO **STUPID**! Just give up already! Tell them, or I swear, you won't be able to depend on them. They'll find out another way." He glared at me "is that a threat?" I smirked "are you so stupid you forgot what a threat was?" he sighed "I'll tell them when I'm ready." I frowned "You have a week. A seven-day week." He nodded and I left.

~~Over the next week, Arkansas brooded over when to tell someone, who to tell, who his dark side would tell. After 7 days, he still hadn't told anyone.~~

I opened the door to a dark living room, and a dark house in general. I narrowed my eyes and strolled in "Helllooooo~? Moron? You home?" no answer. I walked down the hall, looking inside every room, so with memorable pictures and old toys that caused me to smile with nostalgia. I sighed and knocked on his bedroom door "I'm coming in, warn me if you're naked!" nothing. I sighed and opened the door. A lump was in the bed. I rolled my eyes and pulled back the covers. Pillows! Arms wrapped around my torso and held my arms tight to my body "I won't let you tell anyone." I chuckled "what are you going to do to stop me?" "Whatever I have to." Knowing him/me, he would. I sighed "fine, fine." I kicked my leg backwards to trip him, both of us falling back slightly, but I stayed standing "and old war trick, huh? Clever." I smirked. He frowned "I won't let you tell anyone." I smirked with pity "Forget you already said that?" He charged and I easily dodged him. Then he pulled a fast one and hit me over the head with a bat. Man, he had been prepared.

I awoke later in a dark room "You bastard! You fucking tied me up and stuck me in your basement!" I laughed darkly "Oooohohoo~ you wait. When I get out of here, everyone will know your secret! England, America, France, Every state you know and more! I'll twist it until every bit of truth is out and you're the most hated state."


	2. Shit Storm starts

[6/20/2012 6:03:13 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ORITE.

[6/20/2012 6:03:16 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I'M STARTING.

[6/20/2012 6:05:25 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: (dark arkansas point of view right now, cause I'm too lazy to type dark arkasnas) I stretched, rubbing my arms, finally free o those damn ropes. He can't do much rigth, but Arkansas can tie a rope. I thought 'who should I revea; to first?~ ooh~ I think Texas would be good.' I set acourse for Texas' place.

[6/20/2012 6:09:20 PM] Southern Belle c;: Meanwhile Texas was minding his own buisness. He decided he had deserved a lazy day and to tell the truth his throat kind of hurt. Although from all the yelling he does, he shouldn't be surprised. He normally would sit in his room and lay there like a bump on a log, but today he decided to go check out upstairs. He walked into a room with book shelves, not expected from the man who makes fun of Mississippi for reading. Anyway, he sits down at his desk and grabs an old red book. It has no title and it looks worn, he opens the first page and stares at it. Blank yes, but it seemed to mean something to him. He turned the page to see the first entry, in Spanish.

[6/20/2012 6:12:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I stood over the hill and looked at the house "Show off." I shuffled down the hill, nearly runnng into a couple cactuses, and tripping over a couple bushes. I finally made it to the bottom and brushed off my coat "Jesus, that is way too difficult. He needs a better walking path." I walked to his door and just opened it "he won't mind~"

[6/20/2012 6:18:01 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas looked at the first entry and sighed, he remembered this all too well. Although at the time he didn't speak Spanish, he did enjoy writing in it. It was something he had been accustom to and he felt comfortable writing in his native tongue. The first entry read "We lost." Or in Spanish "Nosotros no ganamos," which roughly translates to "We do not win." Texas frowned, and sighed muttering something. "Reconstruction." He's hated the word since, he sometimes questions what it would have been like if the South had won, but he figured he'll never know for sure. He stared at the page, that was all he wrote.

[6/20/2012 6:21:16 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I strutted around the house like a welcome guest, like it was my own house. I probably wasn't welcome, and this sure as hell wasn't my house. There seemed to be no sign of life in the lower floor of the house, I decided after walking through most of it, sncikering at some of the pictures, so I decided to walk upstairs "Tex-ass~" I called, putting emphasis on 'ass'

[6/20/2012 6:24:31 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas's eyes glistened as he stared out a window, he seemed to be in deep thought till he heard a rude and cocky voice saying, "Tex-ass~." His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes seemed to have lost the shine they once had a few seconds ago. He clenched his fist. He didn't know who it was but no one else should be in his house. "Who. is. it." He said gritting his teeth but not looking towards the door, he was really not in the mood for someone to taunt him. He just had a surge of nostalgia and now this? Nice timing, asshole, he thought.

[6/20/2012 6:26:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I strolled around, lookign in each room "Where are you? I have a secret to tell you~" I found a room with books in it "Tex-ass wouldn't be in a room with book, would he~?" I jumped when I actually saw him, then mirked, slinking into the room "Hello~"

[6/20/2012 6:29:51 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas's eye twitched. "Howdy," he muttered still not looking at whoever was talking to him. "Now Ah'll tell ya now, if yer here ta piss me off Ah'd be must obliged if ya'd not do that taday." His voice wasn't that loud really, normal human volume. It made the room seem even more eerie.

[6/20/2012 6:31:19 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I blinked "Off day? That must suck. Maybe you should go talk to Louise~" I chuckled "Anyway, I'm not here to piss ya off. I'm here to tell ya something because the other me really pissed me off and is making life for me very difficult."

[6/20/2012 6:33:40 PM] Southern Belle c;: "What in the hell are you talking about?" Texas said smirking, still staring out the window. He let some of his accent drop, he knew how to, every state knows how to sound plain old American, but they choose to sound more friendly with the dialect they love. Texas only did it this once to show his seriousness but he soon returned to his normal accent. "How do Ah play a part in this 'nyway, who 're ya?"

[6/20/2012 6:35:20 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I put my hands on my hips and tilted them to look sassy "Why don'cha turn around and find out, ass." I smirked "and you play in becasue you're fairly connected to most of the southern states. I need him to face the consequinces of his foolish actions."

[6/20/2012 6:37:46 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned and stayed staring at the window. "Yer really gonna tell a stubborn man like me ta look at ya? What if Ah dun feel like it? What then?" Texas tapped his foot, "''N what're ya talking 'bout, if 'nythin Ah ain't tha heart of tha South. If yer lookin' fer that go bug 'Bama. Ain't she tha heart 'f Dixie?"

[6/20/2012 6:40:00 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I smirked "Well, he's an old friend of yours, but you seem to hate him now. I ain't tellin' ya who ah am, so if you wanna know, you're gunna haveta turn around." i chuckled "ya scared? Tex-ass a little scardy-cat~?" I taunted him.

[6/20/2012 6:48:17 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((Sorry, my computer made it so I couldn't use my keyboard and some other crap then Skype failed and yeah...)) Texas frowned, "Oh sure narrowed that 'ne down, as if Ah haven't had that happen with more than one person." He sighed instead of welling up with anger, "Naw, Ah ain't scared of ya, Ah told ya though Ah ain't in tha mood. Ah was hopin' ya'd leave." Texas said with a chuckle.

[6/20/2012 6:50:03 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((it's all good~)) I sighed and rolled my eyes "Fine, I guess you don't want to knwo that Arkansas has been LYING THIS WHOLE TIME." I turned around, starting to leave, but actually waiting for him to turn around with a smirk.

[6/20/2012 6:52:30 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas's eyes grew a bit weary, "What tha hell 're ya talkin' 'bout now?" He turned around not swiftly, but calmly. He felt a bit alterted at what he saw. "'N what in tha hell happened ta ya? Let me guess, yer evil 'n ya've come ta 'urt me. Ah've already been lashed by that she-demon so dun even try me."

[6/20/2012 6:54:11 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I turned back around, a smirk on my face "Jeez, you're just as stupid as he is. Arkasnas is LYING. And uh, I've met her. She's not very kind." I sunconsiously rubbed a bruise "And why would I hurt you? You're the key to my plan succeeding."

[6/20/2012 6:56:34 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Ah ain't dumb, but if ya haven't noticed, Ah lie all tha damn time. What 'f it? It cain't be all that bad. 'N Ah dunno, Ah still dun get why Ah had ta be dragged inta that weird Mistress's torture. What? Ya ain't got enough pleasure at yer own house? What tha fuck lady, Ah ain't come 'er ta get whipped, bitch."

[6/20/2012 6:58:24 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I rolled my eyes "It ain't a little white lie, Texas. And can we not mention her rigth now please? She's not exactly a very happy person, or one I want to talk about when I'm this close."

[6/20/2012 7:00:18 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "This close? Ya mean she's nearby? WHY THA HELL-" Texas coughed, he cringed a bit in pain, he really hated that he had to deal with someone today. "Why tha hell would she be 'ere 'nyway? What, she after yer sorry ass?"

[6/20/2012 7:01:39 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I face-palmed "She ain't here moron. Jesus... this place is full of imbiciles! Look, okay. Arkansas remembers. It's just a facade. And my ass is not sorry! I have no regrets!"

[6/20/2012 7:04:34 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Yer the imbicile, ya cain't even say thangs where people cain comprehend 'em. 'N Ah ain't as dumb as y'all think." Texas rolled his eyes, "Yer not tellin' me enough ta understand what tha hell yer even tryin' ta tell me. Ya know, Ah heard from 'Bama some of what 'er Dark side tells 'er an' it sure as hell makes more sense ta me than what yer spewin' out."

[6/20/2012 7:05:49 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I rolled my eyes "You shot Arkansas. He forgot a lot of things. It's been many years, and being a state, you'd think he would have recovered a bit..." I moved my hands as if to becon the thought foreward.

[6/20/2012 7:09:02 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas fell silent before muttering. "Ah suppose, but Ah dun think much of it, he ain't my problem no more." Texas felt a jab at his heart, he remembers the day he shot him in the head. He didn't mean to, he so badly wanted to blame Allie for being there and distracting him, but he knew better than to truly blame her. He should've been more careful, and then to go and lie about what happened. Shame.

[6/20/2012 7:10:59 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I slapped myself "He remembers EVERYTHING. He's lying to you, Allie-bama, MISSISSIPPI. Yeah. That's the reason he's lying. N' I also thought you might like to know he Forgives you."

[6/20/2012 7:14:05 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas felt his eyes well up but he held it back. "'He forgives me?...H-He c-cain't...E-Even Ah dun forgive myself..." Texas felt funny, he felt angry but not because of what Arkansas has been doing all these years, but that no matter what Texas did, he forgives him? Texas doesn't like knowing that he can be forgiven like that. He didn't even say sorry or anything. All this did was make Texas feel worse.

[6/20/2012 7:16:42 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I sighed "look, please don't go getting mushy on me now. He forgives you because he realizes it was an accident and that you never would have done it on purpose. Is it really that big of a deal?"

[6/20/2012 7:18:02 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas nodded slightly then turned his neck as if he didn't do anything.

[6/20/2012 7:20:30 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I sighed "are you going to help me? or do I gottaa go tell Mississippi myself?"

[6/20/2012 7:21:07 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas blinked, "W-What! Dun go 'n give 'im a heart attack!"

[6/20/2012 7:21:42 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I raaised an eyeebrow "How will that give 'im a heart attack!"

[6/20/2012 7:23:50 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas scowled, "Ya'd think fer bein' Arkansas, ya'd know 'bout poor ol' 'Sippi. He's a fragile soul. May God Bless 's soul, Ah'd say."

[6/20/2012 7:24:51 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I shrugged "If it'll get under Arkansas' skin, I'll do it. He hasn't exactly made life easy fer me!"

[6/20/2012 7:27:46 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas's face went downhill fast, "Yer tellin' me ya dun care if ya 'urt Mississippi er not!" Texas didn't like the sound of that, all this time Texas acts a little bit dumb around the guy to make him feel better and what now, some asshole is going to go and hurt his brother more than he is already? Not going to happen by a long shot.

[6/20/2012 7:29:03 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I got a little nervous "Look, I'm not going to assualt him or anything. I only fight back. I'll leave a note explaining this if it'll make you feel better!"

[6/20/2012 7:29:37 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: * I didn't like where this was going. My Allie-bama was bad enough. Don't need Texas after me too.

[6/20/2012 7:35:28 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas got his signature 'I'll fuck you up so hard you'll never come back again' face on. "'N how tha hell is that gonna help! Ah ain't in tha mood ta talk ta ya, 'n if ya dare go 'n mess with Mississippi Ah will personally rip yer arms off slowly and painfully. Whatever that demon-ass Allie does Ah will triple and Ah cain kill you. There's a way ta kill Dark Sides, they ain't nothin' but Bad feelins. 'N right now my feelins toward ya ain't so hot." Texas felt that surge of anger in his throat, he couldn't put his finger on why he cared so much for Mississippi. Then he thought, he's the only guy I've ever liked, and he cares too. Not like anyone could understand it but those two anyway, everyone thinks they hate each other or something, but really they're the best of friends and Texas doesn't want one of his only friends to hurt. Texas then realized what he had said, it must've looked strange to someone who probably thought he hated Mississippi.

[6/20/2012 7:37:43 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I held my hands up in defense "Okay, Okay man. Chill. I'll at least go talk to Allie-bama so her dark side hopefully lays off the scars. Jesus. Didn't know you have the capability to care about others. You're supposed to be a self-obsessed dumbass." I turned around, hoping to make for a quick escape.

[6/20/2012 7:43:51 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas grabbed this man by his arm and dragged him closer. "Now Ah'll tell you what ya little fucker, you don't know me. Ya ain't got one clue when it comes ta me 'n how Ah feel 'n act. Ya ain't got one clue. Ah'mma tell you something that ain't nobody knows but Louise. Ah'm not all what ya think Ah am, Ah ain't self obssessed and Ah sure as hell ain't a dumbass. Ah hide it from y'all, just like yer little buddy. Ya think Ah dun know what it feels like, ya think that dun ya? Well ya thought wrong. Now 'ere's a warnin' once more. You try 'n mess one little thin' up and Ah will get you." Texas's grip got tighter and tighter before letting go and shoving him to the wall. "Now, yer off ta talk ta Alabama? Ah'm goin' wit' ya."

[6/20/2012 7:46:25 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: My eyes had grown wide as saucers and my heart was beating a million miles an hour "n-no, really, you don't have to come with me, I'll be fine on my own." I had a nervous grin, my knees were shaking and it was difficult to stand.

[6/20/2012 7:47:09 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas grinned, "Naw, Ah insist."

[6/20/2012 7:47:31 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((Also putting this here, why hasn't anyone said: SHIT JUST GOT REAL. xD))

[6/20/2012 7:48:31 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xD GOOD POINT.)) I chuckled nervously "No, really, I insist. You can go back to reading your old journals." I put my hands up in defense.

[6/20/2012 7:49:37 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed loudly, "Obviously yer missin' ma point, this ain't a choice ya have."

[6/20/2012 7:50:14 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I sighed with defeat "Yeah, I know..."

[6/20/2012 7:52:05 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas smiled, "Glad ta see ya've met the correct terms, haha." Texas grabbed the man's arm tightly and began to drag him. "Well c'mon slowpoke, ya ain't gonna get there with the speed yer goin' at."

[6/20/2012 7:53:17 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I laughed nervously "r-riiight..." 'what have I gotteen myself into...?' I let him drag me along.

[6/20/2012 8:00:34 PM | Edited 8:03:32 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas dragged him along till they reached Alabama's home, he said nothing the entire way there, but eyed this dark fellow making sure he couldn't do anything with his breath down his neck. Texas walked up to Alabama's house, it was small and quite plain, the roofing tiles were black and some seemed to be trying to fall off, the house's white paint was peeling, and the wooden stairs leading up to the front porch were worn and squeaky. Texas let go of the man and smiled, "Look, you stay here, let me get her attention." Texas sucked in some breath before yelling. "YO ALLIE, GUESS WHAT? FUCK YER ROLL-TIDE. WHAT NOW? DALLAS MOTHER FUCKING COWBOYS." Texas's grin had grown as he tapped his feet, "Three, two, one." You instantly heard a resonse yelled back. "TEXAS, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Texas laughed, "WHAT? OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, YER TOO BUSY CRYING OVER THERE CAUSE YOUR TEAM SUCKS." Alabama immediatly appeared at the door trying to strangle Texas. "TEXAS GOD DAMN YOU, AH WON THIS YEAR DAMN IT. GET YER HEAD OUT OF THA CLOUDS." Alabama froze as she noted Dark Arkansas. "..."

[6/20/2012 8:03:37 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I blinked in fear, then chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head "Hiya Allie-bama, what's up?" I glared with fury known no other than a womans scorn. or Hell. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU MORON! NOW SHE'LL BE PIIIISSSSEEEEDDD. THAT IS THE WORST WAY TO GET HER ATTENTION!

[6/20/2012 8:06:08 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama slapped Texas's face leaving Texas will a "HEY, RUDE!" and she stared at Arkansas. "...Yer one of dem Dark sides, ain't ya?" Texas then butted in, "Yeah, and he wanted ta share somethin' with ya."

[6/20/2012 8:09:05 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I shrugged "Yeah, Texas I can answer a question for myself thank you very much (dumbass)." I turned to Allie "I was hoping this might help my situation a bit because Tex-ass here won't let me tell Mississippi, but Arkansas isn't stupid like he pretends to be. He remembers everything adn is just keeping up the facade so he can be close to Mississippi. He wouldn't tell anyone the truth, so I figured I would." I shrugged adn turned "I'll be taking my leave now~"

[6/20/2012 8:13:23 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Uh not yet fuckass." He grabbed his arm again, "Wait like a gentlemen." Texas snickered knowing he rarely acts like one. Alabama's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ya both need ta stay 'ere, Ah ain't done wit' ya yet, but Ah need ta talk ta Texas first." Alabama yanked them both in her house and locked the door and motioned for Texas to come to the other side of the room. Texas frowned and told Dark Arkansas, "If ya even think 'bout leavin' Ah'll hunt yer ass down."

[6/20/2012 8:14:58 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I raised an eyebrow with a smirk "I'm thinkin' about it, whatchya gunna do about it?" I sighed. this is not good. I need to abort this mission. ABORT ABORT. I looked around for an exit, the only one in sight being the locked door. SHIT.

[6/20/2012 8:24:11 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned and grabbed the duct tape Alabama had laying on her coffee table. "AH WILL FUCKIN' DUCT TAPE YA TA THAT THERE CEILIN', DO YA HEAR ME?" And so Texas settled for duct taping him to the wall instead. Texas then walked over to a very impatient Alabama. She frowned, "What tha hell?" "What! He started it." "Texas, you're being ridiculous, this is a serioud matter." "What now?" Texas sighed, it's going to be a long day. Alabama whispered in his ear, "I saw you shoot Arkansas." Texas felt his heart sink for the second time today. "...Ya-Ya did?..." Alabama nodded and grabbed his arm pulling his face closer so she could whisper in his ear some more. "Ah saw what ya did, 'n Ah shouldn't 've gotten in yer way, it's ma fault too, ain't it?...Ah'm sorry, Ah know yer good wit' a gun so it's gotta be ma fault." Texas's heart felt liquidy, she's blaming herself? "N-Naw, Ah shouldn't 've done it, it's ma fault!" Alabama began to yell back, "It's ma fault! Ah was in the bushes, 'n Ah'm the reason. Ah cause my own problems. Ah'm ta blame cause fer all ya know Ah could've been a Yankee hidin' waitin' ta 'urt ya." Texas frowned, "B-But Allie-" Alabama sighed, "Ah'm sorry Ah was so mad at ya." Texas's eyes grew wide, "Ya were mad at me?" "Yeah...but it's over now...Ah'm bad wit' grudges." Texas sighed and hugged Alabama tight, "It's alright, yer ma sister, 'n my friend. We all make mistakes." Texas kissed her on the cheek and smiled, "Dun worry, we got more thangs ta handle, like a certain Dark side." Alabama nodded and felt a bit awkward due to Texas kissing her cheek, but she shrugged it off, Texas must just feel overwhelmed with emotion he doesn't even know what he's doing anymore.

[6/20/2012 8:27:01 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I rolled my eyes, squirming a little in the duct taape. he actually taped me to a fucking wall. there is something seriously wrong with the regualrs... I noticed them looking at me and paled.

[6/20/2012 8:29:41 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama stared at Dark Arkansas and frowned, "Havin' any fun wit' ma Dark side? She's a real pearl...Ehh." Texas laughed, "Ya know Arkansas, the best idear ya could have was ta come 'n mess around wit' us haha." Texas grinned and ripped the duct tape off of his mouth. "There, ya cain speak now."

[6/20/2012 8:32:27 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I frowned "Well I didn't exactly plan to talk to you both at once and if that woman is a pearl I don't want to know what teh worst is." I licked my lips, pretty sure some of the flesh on my lips was ripped off. "Look, that's the only reapin I came here, to tell you that, so if you'll just un DUCT TAPE ME FROM THE WALL, I'll be on my merry little way~" I smirked with hope.

[6/20/2012 8:37:34 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "Fat chance." Alabama stared at Dark Arkansas and frowned, "So what yer meanin' ta tell me 's Arkansas lied this whole time and init so needy? Cause if that's tha case then why tha hell 'm Ah sufferin'? Why cain't 'e just tell us?" Texas felt uneasy at what Alabama said and blurted out, "Ohyeahyeronetatalk." Alabama glared at him, "'N what exactly is that supposed ta mean?" Texas frowned, "Ah cain tell if yer upset 'n yer never truly happy, obviously ya fake it. Why yer numbskull lover cain't figure it out Ah'll never know." Alabama frowned, "Oh, ya know all that 'n ya couldn't drop 'im a hint!" Texas jumped back a little, "Whoa there, Ah ain't gonna go 'n do yer own job." Alabama scowled, "Yer an ass sometimes. Ya know that? Now Ah'm mad at ya again." Alabama crossed her arms.

[6/20/2012 8:38:57 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I rolled my eyes "Hellloooo? can you guys at least let me go? I have business to attend to. IMPORTANT business."

[6/20/2012 8:39:35 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas growled, "Naw, Ah ain't lettin' ya out 've ma sight that easy."

[6/20/2012 8:40:08 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: "Why not? I didn't do anything except easse your concious!"

[6/20/2012 8:43:21 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas flicked the man's nose. "Uh no, all ya did was make me emotionally unstable. That ain't somethin' Ah wanted. Ah wanted a nice restin' day but then ya showed up out 've nowhere. Ya know what Ah was trying ta read earlier?" Alabama fell silent listening to Texas talk to Arkansas, and with the mentioning of reading her interest was peaked.

[6/20/2012 8:44:45 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I twitched my nose "One of your old journals, right?"

[6/20/2012 8:48:15 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Yeah, one during reconstruction. I documented my thoughts 'n feelins, no surprise though. Probably was some dumb omen tellin' me yer sorry ass was gonna appear tellin' me dirt on shit so old it dates back that far." Alabama turned a bit red, she had journals too, she had the whole Civil War as documented as possible, the reason Alabama is the state with the most documents missing from the Civil War is cause she kept them all for herself, she always imagines what could've happened if she were the capital of a country. She felt a little flutter before the doom of the whole war flashed back.

[6/20/2012 8:49:23 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I raised an eyebrow "and what does that have to doo with me staying here and not running for my life...?"

[6/20/2012 8:51:33 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Ah ain't trustin' yer ass." Alabama tugged on Texas's collar, "What?" Alabama whispered something in his ear, "Shiiiiit. Yer right. Okay whimpy ass, next stop comin', ya ready ta go 'n tell Louise? 'N yeah, we're both comin' wit' ya. Yer gonna end up wit' a train 've us all by tha end 've this."

[6/20/2012 8:53:14 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I rolled my eyes "I wasn't even going to bring Louise into this, but alright." I started to move "Will you get me out of this fucking duct tape!"

[6/20/2012 8:55:47 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas grinned, "Ma pleasure." Texas began ripping the duct tape off. Alabama frowned at Dark Arkansas, "Ya do realize ya'd have ta tell 'er 'nyway? We all need ta sort it out before we even decide on tellin' Michael." Texas laughed, "Ya actually call 'im Michael?" Alabama hit Texas's back, "Shut yer mouth."

[6/20/2012 8:56:44 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I chuckled and stretched "rope, duct tape, what next?..." I sighed "well, let's get going already."

[6/20/2012 8:58:56 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "Tha only thang ya could get now would be ah slap ta tha face wit' a wooden spoon...Ah'd know, it ain't that pleasant neither." Alabama grabbed Dark Arkansas's hand and began to walk with him as if he were normal old Arkansas, something compelled her to do that. Texas just stared awkwardly at her and began walking with her. Texas muttered, "Why ain't ah leadin' this thang? Ah go ta 'er house tha most often..."

[6/20/2012 9:00:04 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I blushed slightly, wondering why she had grabbed my hadn like that, but followed along, glancing back at Texas with a cocky smirk occasionally.

[6/20/2012 9:05:04 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas seemed upset till he walked up to Louise's house. It was a light yellow-ish cream color and it wasn't to different from Alabama's, just not in such a bad shape that and she had a rocking chair out on her front porch and a screen door. Texas ran up and opened the screen door considering the other door was already open. "Hey Louise!" he yelled inside which caused Louise's head to pop out from her kitchen. "Why howdy there Texas~" she said softly as she hummed, "Whatcha need this time?" she said poking at him for the other day when he kept forgetting things and had to come back each time. "Haha, well Ah need ya ta come 'n talk wit' us." Louise stopped humming and turned her stove off letting the soup she was making cool down a bit. "Who do ya 'ave wit' ya!" Texas laughed nervously, "Well ya seeeeee..." Alabama walked in soon after with Arkansas.

[6/20/2012 9:06:32 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I grinned sligthly "hiya sweet cheeks." and waved with my free hand ((darkie, you need to stop.))

[6/20/2012 9:09:27 PM] Southern Belle c;: Lousie walked out, "Uhh, 'n is this who Ah think it is?" Texas sighed, "Dark side." Louise sighed, "Ahh, well..." Louise got near Dark Arkansas's face considering they're about the same height, "Don't call me sweet cheeks, we are Southern and we only call people 'darlin' or 'hun.' If yer 'ere ta say otherwise, Ah suggest ya learn Southern drawl." Texas burst into laughter, he didn't expect such a response. Alabama just sighed at Texas's loud laughter.

[6/20/2012 9:10:32 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I cracked a small smile "Yes ma'am. hun." I winked.

[6/20/2012 9:12:26 PM] Southern Belle c;: Lousie frowned, "Ya do realize Ah'm French too, 'n makin' any slight passes on me ain't tha best idea." Texas just laughed some more, he wasn't afraid of Dark Arkansas's lame passes at Louise. He's messing with a Cajun, good luck with that. "Now, what's up? What'd y'all need ta tell me?"

[6/20/2012 9:13:42 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I shrugged "I actually hadn't planned on tellin' ya, but Arkansas, y'alls, has been lying fro a while now. He remembers everything, he's just been tryin' to stay close to Mississippi." I turned to Texas "Can I go NOW?"

[6/20/2012 9:18:30 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "No. Ya gotta bring Arkansas inta it too. Yer ain't done till that much, at least." Louise frowned, "Wait. What'd Ah miss? Repeat that please." Alabama walked over to Louise and whispered into her ear everything that's happened so far, even the whole convo with Texas, minus the kiss on the cheek. Louise's eyes glistened as she said, "So yer tellin' me that this all started cause yer all dumb?" Alabama and Texas just stared at Lousie dumbfounded. Louise sighed, well why dun we talk about this, over some soup?" Lousie smiled, "Ah had a sense Ah'd have visitors, so Ah made a lot." Louise loved visitors so she smiled and motioned for them all to sit, even Dark Arkansas, as she went into the kitchen to get soup for them all.

[6/20/2012 9:22:51 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((Louise is sooo chill. I love Louise xD))

[6/20/2012 9:24:13 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I looked at teh two, then shrugged adn sat down. There was no way tthey would let me leave, hey, migth as well get a meal out of this.

[6/20/2012 9:24:18 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((yupp~))

[6/20/2012 9:26:22 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise brought everyone their soup, although no one sat at the table, they just lounged around in her living room with a warm bowl of soup and a spoon. Louise then sat down with her bowl on the couch next to Alabama. Next thing you know Boudreaux waddles up to Texas's feet and sits on them. All you hear is Texas. "Louise. Why the hell does yer God damn bird like ma feet so much!"

[6/20/2012 9:28:50 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I chuckled and thaanked Louise for the soup, trying it and complimenting it before eating some more.

[6/20/2012 9:32:35 PM | Edited 9:35:40 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise smiled and ate some soup, comletely ignoring Texas, which got him a bit mad. "Looouuuuiiiisssssseeeeeee, yer supposed ta answer me!" Louise giggled and looked at Texas, "What's that? Ah cain't hear ya." Alabama laughed too, considering she's always thought it was funny that Louise teased Texas, she wished she could do that kind of thing with Mississippi. Alabama frowned and began to eat her soup. Louise then said, "So, what're y'all plannin'? Who's gonna break it ta ol' 'Sippi?" They fell silent.

[6/20/2012 9:36:30 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I coughed, motioning to Texas, still eating ont eh soup. Man, Louise could make some good food.

[6/20/2012 9:39:09 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Ah say we let Arkansas 'imself tell 'im, 'n no, Ah ain't talkin' bout the evil one next ta me." Louise nodded, "Sounds like the best person ta tell 'im would be Arkansas. Ah just worry 'bout tha reaction. But we've been pretty chill 'bout it, right?" Everyone nods, and then looks a bit surprised at themselves, they were acting pretty calm for something like this.

[6/20/2012 9:39:47 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I chuckled "morons..."

[6/20/2012 9:41:46 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Yer Daddy, 'N Ah cain full well say that cause that would be France." Louise just giggled and Alabama sighed and finished up her soup, set her bowl down, and let herself sink in the couch.

[6/20/2012 9:42:19 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((Is it sad I still think the "FUCK YER ROLL-TIDE" thing is hilarious? xD))

[6/20/2012 9:42:44 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((nope, I found it funny too~))

[6/20/2012 9:44:49 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I rolled my eyes and finished my soup, set the bowl down and sat up "Good luck getting Arkansas to tell 'im. He probably thinks I'm still locked in his basement. He didn't want anyone to know because he thought you guys would never forgive him. and never is a long time fro a state."

[6/20/2012 9:47:37 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed nervously, "Well, tha one he'll 'ave ta tell is tha only one Ah'm worried 'bout...Mississippi." Louise finished her soup and sighed, "Looks like today won't end well, Ah cain feel it in ma bones." Texas frowned, "Then feel somethin' else Louise!" Texas then continued to finish up his soup. ((I was dying about the Roll-tide thing dude xD Also, Louise, yeah go feel something else c; LAWL. JK. JKKKKK.))

[6/20/2012 9:48:32 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xD TEXAS!))

[6/20/2012 9:48:52 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I sighed "Well, that means my job is done rigt? Can I go NOW?"

[6/20/2012 9:49:39 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Boy what'd Ah tell you? No."

[6/20/2012 9:50:03 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I grumbled and rested my head in my haand "Why nooot?"

[6/20/2012 9:50:51 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Cause Ah said so!"

[6/20/2012 9:51:23 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I leaned back and sighed "You should be a laawyer."

[6/20/2012 9:52:21 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas grinned, "Ranked best in buisness in the US haha~"

[6/20/2012 9:53:08 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I rolled my eyes "If you were the best lawyer, it's no wonder so many stupid cases go through."

[6/20/2012 9:55:58 PM | Edited 9:56:11 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Ah dun decide tha people that get tha jobs, if Ah did we'd have people with good ol' morals. Not some greedy dirt bags."

[6/20/2012 9:56:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I rolled my eyes "whatever."

[6/20/2012 9:58:17 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise sighs, "So y'all okay with doin' this?" ((Well dude, I gtg to bed :C We can continue tomorrow. The big ol' complications xD))

[6/20/2012 9:59:00 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xD alrigth, nigthy nigth~))

[6/20/2012 9:59:32 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I sighed "Like I told ya, he's real reluctant to tell anyone, especially Mississippi."

[6/20/2012 10:00:15 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "We'll make 'im talk." ((LET ME GET THE LAST SAY OKAY. BYE XD))

[6/20/2012 10:00:38 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xD KK THEN.))

[9:25:05 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I raised an eyebrow "How do you expect to make him talk...?" ((HAY.))

[9:26:53 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((Yo~ Man I'm in some weird mood where I'm monotone. This'll play nicely xD)) Texas frowned, "Ah'll figure it out somehow, dun go 'n doubt me."

[9:27:50 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I sighed "at this point, would I?" ((OH WOW. OKAY. UNd we made it to Arizona finally. btw what's your address?))

[9:29:03 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas shrugged, "Ah cain't say anythin' is set 'n gold." ((LOL YOU DON'T KNOW MY ADDRESS? xD Lawl. Um, why?...XD))

[9:31:01 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((NOT YET. I'M NOT GOOD AT MEMORIZING THINGS. AND ALRIGHT. UND YOU'LL SEE.)) I shrugged "Doesn't matter, nothing ever is."

[9:32:09 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((That's scary broski, needing my address for no reason :U xD)) Texas sighed, "So 're we gonna go now 'n talk ta Arkansas?" Everyone just barely nodded their heads.

[9:32:44 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((YUP. NO REASON. -WHISTLES-)) I nodded "Yep."

[9:36:04 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas stood up, "Den so be it." Alabama sighed and got up from the couch, holding her back and stretching. She laughed nervously, "Well 'ere we go again." Louise stood up and walked over between the two and put her arms around them "We'll be fine, we've worked tagether b'fore."

[9:43:46 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I rolled my eyes, standing and heading towards the door "Come on you saps." I gestured a hand at then to hurry up. What did I get myself into...?

[9:46:44 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas glared, "Ya dun rush 'n artist." Alabama snorted loudly, "Ha, you 'n artist? Dun make me laugh!" Texas frowned, "Heeeeeyyyy! That ain't nice!" "Neither is lyin', ya ain't 'n artist 'nyway." "What if Ah am?" "Then ya must suck at it!" Alabama snickered and Louise rolled her eyes. Louise hit them both on the head, "Y'all 're stallin' 'n that ain't gonna get us ta where we need ta go."

[9:49:22 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I sighed and opened the door and stepped outside, stretching in the sunlight "ahhh~ the sun once again being free~"

[9:50:54 PM] Southern Belle c;: The trio of stupid continued out the door after Arkansas. Texas laughed, "Tha sun is free? 'N let me guess, it talk ta ya too!" Alabama just gave Texas a look of confusion and Lousie began walking without them. "Yer all slow!"

[9:52:22 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I looked back "moron, I meant the sun was touching me as a free man once again. Jeez, think before you talk." I smirked,

[9:52:27 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: *.

[9:55:30 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Ah guess ma remark was futile considerin' ya'd never get what Ah was really talkin' 'bout." Texas looked up into the sky at the few clouds there were, the seemed a bit dark, maybe with any luck a little rain would come from them. Texas was just standing there in thought for a minute until Alabama ran into him. "Ohhh Texas! Why tha hell were ya just standin' there! Yer in ma way!" Texas snapped back, "Uh, ya know Miss, Ya have eyes in yer face fer a reason. Use 'em." Louise sighed and continued walking ahead of them all.

[9:57:10 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: I chuckled, but kept walking "morons..." I led them all the way to Arkansas' house and knocked on the door "I'm comin' in, asshat." I swung the door open. It was dark in the house, just like last time. I snuck in the door "careful, he could be anywhere."

[10:00:39 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas looked at Dark Arkansas like he was a retard. "'Re ya serious right now! Just walk in tha fuckin' house." Texas walked into the house and hit Dark Arkansas on the side, "What tha fuck man, dun try 'n be stealthy." Alabama walked into the house and pushed Texas foreward scaring him, "SHIT WOMAN-" Louise sighs and walks up to them all, "Ah swear."

I flinched and rubbed where he hit "You didn't see HIS dark side... sheesh." I flipped the light on "C'mon out here y ass!"

[6/21/2012 10:41:13 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas stood there looking hot-headed and impatient, Louise just leaned against the wall and Alabama was glaring at Texas, probably thinking back to why she used to hate him.

[6/21/2012 10:43:36 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas stepped from around the corner, glaring at Dark Arkansas "What do you wa-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Texas, Louise, and Alabama "You actually told them?" Dark Arkansas grinned "ssure as hell!"

[6/21/2012 10:44:30 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas hit Dark Arkansas on the head, "Dun act like a smart-ass."

[6/21/2012 10:46:32 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Dark Arkansas looked at him "But ah am! It's his fault too!" I pointed to Arkansas. "It's in my blood." Arkansas rolled his eyed "What is it?"

[6/21/2012 10:50:21 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Well ya tell me this much, how does ma Dark Side act ta ya?" ((Hmm- Why do you have to get on late? :U I can't stay up I have things I need tooo dooooo tomorrow. And also, remember Texas's dark side is like a bowl of mush.))

[6/21/2012 11:00:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Dark Arkansas laughed "Your dark side is such a pussy!" he kept laughing. Arkansas felt unnerved at the laughter. ((sorry, but i'll be on as soon as I wake up tomarrow~))

[8:42:05 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas gave a weak smile, "Ah'm glad ta hear that, it means 'e knows how 'e's supposed ta be. ...Ah'm figurin' 'e knows ma problems 'n cain act tha right way wit' 'em, unlike you wit' yer problems." ((Yooo.))

[12:35:07 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((hey~)) Arkansas sighed "What are you guys here for?" he asked with a stern face. Dark Arkanas grinned and looked at him "I've told htese guys, now it's your turn to tell Mississippi about our little... situation." Arkansas wasn't happpy about this.

[12:39:12 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Hmm, ya know yer gonna 'ave ta tell 'im sooner 'er later 'nyway." Alabama sighed and muttered something under her breath while Louise just stared at both of the Arkansas blankly.

[12:41:25 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas rubbed he back of his neck with one hand, the other gesturing "It's not that I don't want to tell 'im. I just don't know how... and how he'd react to summthin' like that.." Dark Arkansas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, tapping his foot.

[12:43:10 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Well, ain't ya ever though 'bout how ta tell 'im?.."

[12:44:22 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas nodded "but I haven't found out a way to tell 'im just yet... and I wasn't gunna tell you guys so it wouldn't slip out beforehand."

[12:46:02 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas chuckled, "'N how long 'as it been? 'Ver a hundred years? 'N why tha hell would we tell on you?"

[12:46:56 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas shrugged "I don't know... I tend to overthink things and expect the worst...

[12:46:59 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: *"

[12:49:30 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Ya cain't live like that ya know, it ain't always gonna be tha worst." Louise walked up to Arkansas and smiled, "Ya know, it ain't like 'e's gonna hate ya, when has 'e ever hated ya?" Alabama just sighed again.

[12:52:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas bit his lip "I don't thin he's ever hated me... but..." he looked down. He had kept this secret so long, and now he would probably pay for keeping it a secret. He migth end up further from his friends, his fammily. Part of him wanted to take that risk, the other wanted to do everything opposite. But now his secret wass out... it could slip out... now he would definitely have to be the one to tell Mississippi...

[12:56:28 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed and put his hand on Arkansas's shoulder, "C'mon, it'll be okay..."

[12:56:59 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas sighed and nodded, muttering "I hope so..."

[1:01:00 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas gave a nervous smile and so did Louise. Alabama walked over and sighed, "Y'all ready?"

[1:01:54 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas took a deep breath and nodded, making sure to glare at his dark side who was smirking darkly.

[1:04:04 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas looked over at Arkansas's dark side and smirked, slapping him in the face. "Dun give us that smart ass look."

[1:05:23 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Dark Arkansas scowled at him "I already told ya about that, moron? forget already? You have a worse memory than him! now let's go." he turned and walked out the door

[1:08:30 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas growled, "Naw, Ah told ya not ta be a smart-ass earlier, so ya should listen ta me." Texas then began walking out the door along with Louise who seemed a bit uneasy considering the feeling she had earlier. Alabama frowned and walked next to Louise with a very similar feeling of uneasy-ness.

[1:11:12 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of thhis one and he followed the group. Dark Arkansas led with a stride, and considering this was all pretty much working out how he wanted it, something didn't seem right in his gut.

[1:15:38 PM] Southern Belle c;: The group continued walking, all a bit uneasy on the situation at hand.

[1:17:58 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas was rubbing his wrists, somehow it made him relax a bit, but the feeling of dread still hing over him. Dark Arkansas looked back to make sure they were still following, especially Arkansas.

[1:19:17 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas muttered something to the group, "How're y'all gonna get 'is attention? Not ta mention it's weird wit' a group 've us."

[1:21:15 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Dark Arkansas "well, you've been doing a pretty good job of getting people riled up, so that can be your job. and he can be pulled off to the side to talk to Arkansas here." he pointed to him. Arkansas was biting his lip, obviously trying to figure out how he was going to tell Mississippi.

[1:23:11 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas's eyes grew wide, "E-Ehh! N-Naw, Ah dun wanna do it!"

[1:29:49 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Dark Arkansas turned to him "Why not! You've called everyone else except yourself! Be a man!"

[1:34:15 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas scowled, "Fine...Ah'll get 'im." Texas walked up to the blue house Mississippi had. He hated the color it was just such a ridiculous blue. But nonetheless if it made Mississippi happy, then so be it. Texas sighed as he saw the old worn out lawnchairs on his front porch and he knocked on the door. "'Ey 'Sippi...Ya there?" Texas said in a normal voice, he kind of felt like Louise would be right and that he was dragging his friend into Hell. Texas waited for Mississippi to open the door. He felt his throat trying to close up.

[1:36:55 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas licked his lips. Maybe he should try to run. His dark side was up ahead, griping at Texas fro talkin' so norma when he was supposed to call Mississippil. Louise and Alabama weren't watching... He was nervous, for both his and Mississippi's sake. This could change everything...

[1:40:44 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi opened the door with an ominous squeak. "...Hey?" Mississippi said staring at Texas who seemed a bit weary. "Ya okay?" Texas gave a weak smile, "Uhhhhh...Yeah...Haaa...Ya need ta talk ta someone." "Okay...'N who might that be...?" Mississippi said trying to coax an answer out of Texas. Texas sighed and pointed to Arkansas.

[1:49:38 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas' eyes widened, then he looked to the side, closing his eyes. He felt ashamed that he had lied. and there had been so many times he could have told him, told everyone. But he hadn't. And now he would suffer the consequences.

[1:52:29 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi gave everyone a look of uneasy-ness. Everyone was standing there awkwardly, then he looked over and saw Dark Arkansas. He knew this can't be good. He's already met Dark Alabama and his own dark side. They contain what you hide from the world. Mississippi gulped. "...Uhhhh..."

[1:56:20 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Dark Arkansas looked at Arkansas and nodded his head towards Mississippi "go ahead, tell him." Arkansas closed his eyes tighter 'how do I start tellin' 'im...?'

[1:58:54 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi frowned, "...T-Tell me what?" Texas just backed away, he didn't like this idea much anymore but it had to happen. Louise held Texas's hand and gave a reasurring nod that it was for the best and Alabama's face filled with worry.

[2:04:11 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas took a deep breath and without opening his eyes, spilled his guts "I'm sorry! I've been keeping it a secret! I do remember everything, I've just been pretending to be stupid so I didn't lose you guys! I-I just didn't know how to tell you, and I knew I should have and I had plenty of chhances to, but- I-It's just... I have feelings for you!-" Arkansas looked up, suprised that he said it. He flushed and broke into a cold sweat. He wanted to turn and run, but his body wouldn't move.

[2:05:07 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: *Dark Arkansas looked suprised also. He wasn't expecting him to reveal his feelings infront of everyone.

[2:11:07 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi's eyes grew wide, "W-What!" He just stood there for some time confused, what did he say? Did I hear that right? What! Mississippi let it sink in. He lied but he did it out of his fear, so he had no right to be angry he felt, but he just felt used. Then he goes and says he likes him. Mississippi's eyes didn't glisten like usual, his usual cheerful look had turned pale. What is he supposed to do about this? A man he didn't know anymore loved him. His heart felt damaged, like someone took a knife and twisted it around. How is he supposed to react now? After that, and then it hit him, that's why everyone was here, they already knew...Then he thought...That's why Texas looked afraid, but not afraid for himself but for him.

[2:11:33 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((Not done, wait xD))

[2:13:54 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama too had a pale face, oh so it's like that. She frowned, Arkansas did intentionally keep Mississippi for himself. So her feelings weren't wrong or in vain. She felt herself become a bit enraged but she looked the other way. Texas on the other hand felt even more sick, he watched his friend's face become pale and it scared him, how was he to react now? All the while Louise closed her eyes and began to hum something, but not loud enough for anyone but Texas to hear.

[2:18:50 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas stood there mortified at what he had spoken. He hadn't meant to say that. He never would have in any other situation, but it just slipped out. He felt the urge to run. But he had been running too long. Now it was time to face what he had done, even if it meant losing a friend. He knew something like this would happen. Dark Arkansas couldn't even put on a smirk, even if his plan had succeeded. This was different. This wasn't how it was supposed to work out.

[2:25:12 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi sighed, he could see Arkansas was in shambles just like he felt right now. He stood there for a little while longer and he closed his eyes keeping any tears from falling. He hugged Arkansas and sighed again, but in a sad way. He had to show he still cared instead of standing there like he would disintegrate. He felt himself hug him tighter. And he hadn't felt such an odd mix in emotions in a long time, leaving him to stay speechless. On the other hand Texas had closed his eyes keeping himself from looking and began humming with Louise, both holding hands. Perhaps they were secretly praying together. Alabama felt her emotions run around inside her, she had been thinking, perhaps her Dark side was right and she meant it this time, she had been weak. She tried to hold back with the little of her that still didn't want to snap. She didn't want to end up like she was when she was at war, the dread of feeling like evil.

[2:33:44 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas was suprised at this action. He felt some of the tears that were welling up spill over. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to hug him back, but he did anyway. His emotions overpowered him and the tears came down faster, but he refused to cry outoud. This may be the last time... Dark Arkansas scowled and turned away 'gay.' he stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. Arkansas wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel. Relieved? Worried? Concerned? Fearful? He couldn't form words to ask if Mississippi was alright.

[2:39:59 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi held his hug and stayed quiet, he needed to calm down to even begin to form words. He didn't hate him, he just felt a bit abused is all. Perhaps the fact that Arkansas felt bad about it helped him with forgiving him, if it weren't the case he couldn't be too sure. Texas stopped humming with Louise and let go of her hand and slowly walked over to Dark Arkansas and gave him a hard smack on the head, "Ah. thought. Ah. told. you. ta. not. be. a. smart. ass." Louise opened her eyes and saw Texas had left but she sighed and closed her eyes again humming once more 'Amazing Grace.' Alabama had moved to sit down by one of the dogwood trees by Mississippi's house. She wanted to cool down but the only thing she could feel right now was a force similar to her Dark side compelling her to scream. Scream to the Heavens. She buried her head in her knees.

[2:45:16 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas was suprised. He had expected Mississippi to be angry, at least a little bit. He hadn't said anything. He wanted to ask if he was alright, but he knew if he opened his mouth he would say the wrong things. Back int he day, that's what he tended to do. That's one of the reasons he'd kept up the facade; it gave him a chance to start over. But then he'd met Mississippi... he was so kind, and helped him out. Arkansas had used him, he now realized. He felt horrible. He tightened the hug and said "I'm sorry, Mississippi." he closed his eyes tightly, unsure how Mississippi would react.

[2:52:44 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi let out a whisper of, "I forgive you." He sighed and tried to stop crying, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this wouldn't happen soon. Louise went over to Alabama and sat next to her, "Ya okay?..." Alabama kept her head in her knees and mumbled, "No..." Louise frowned and hugged her, "Why?" Alabama whispered back, "Arkansas ain't tha only one wit' secrets on 'ow they feel." Louise felt a sharp pain in her spine, for some reason. "...Aw well...Ah guess that's what happens when ya've lived as long as we 'ave..." And over on the side Texas had decided to sit on the front porch steps holding his head in his hands and sighing, he figured everyone was going to spill something, he could sense it as much as Louise.

[5:28:55 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((-first thing I see- Mississippi let out a whisper of, "I forgive you" D'AAWWW!))

[5:29:20 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((TORI. NO, GO AWAY. I DON'T WANT THE FEELS AGAIN /SHOT))

[5:31:38 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas felt reassurance in his forgiveness, but he knew that wasn't entirely so. He had made a mistake in deceiving his friend, and things wouldn't be the same for a long time. He managed to clear his eyes, wiping his tears away "Thank you." I said, unsure if I was supposed to or not. Dark Arkansas was rubbing his head and mumbling about "I'll show you smart-ass."

[5:31:51 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I'M SORRY. THESE THINGS JUST HAPPEN.))

[5:36:18 PM | Edited 5:39:09 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi let go of his hug and smiled, "No problem." Mississippi stood up and sighed wiping his tears away but all he could see was a very melancholic Alabama. She had walked away from Louise and stood in front of Mississippi frowning. Mississippi just stared at her and he felt a feeling he's never had from her, a feeling of uncertainty and he felt a bit scared and he felt a shiver run down his back. "..."

[5:57:48 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas wiped the remaining tears away and looked over at Mississippi and Alabama. She didn't look happy, and he seemed frightened. He looked over; Dark Arkansas was mumbling something about curses, Louise was under a tree, and Texas was on the porch, looking stressed. Arkansas sighed and went over to his dark side, punching him in the shoulder "ass." was all he said as he stood beside him. Dark Arkansas rubbed it and shoved him with his elbow.

[6:09:12 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed and yanked Mississippi closer to her by his collar, obviously causing him to jump a little. "...Uh...A-Alabama?..." Alabama just glared at him before saying something, "Do you know how it feels Mississippi?...Do ya 'now how Ah've felt over tha years? How does it FUCKIN' FEEL!" She closed her eyes, "Do ya understand ma frustrations with ya! Ya go 'bout yer day carin' fer a liar and den what? Ya try to spend a few seconds with me then ya get swooped up again and again." Alabama balled her hand up into a fist and then let his collar go. Her voice began breaking, "D-Do y-ya know! Well d-do ya!" Alabama sighed and opened her eyes waiting for him to respond before she continued. Mississippi just stared at her. He so badly felt like yelling something back but he waited, she wasn't through and he knew it. He figured when she walked up this would be bad.

[6:34:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas and Dark Arkansas looked over when Alabama started yelling. Arkansas felt bad. He didn't realize that he was taking away from Alabama and Mississippi's time together. Dark Arkansas smirked "Witch gets what she deserves~" Arkansas elbowed him in the ribs "shut up, asshat." Dark Arkansas "geh!" and he coughed.

[11:44:53 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((Okay I think I might be able to do thiiisss xD)) Alabama sighed once more at Mississippi, noting that he didn't say anything to her. "Mississippi, do ya know how ma nights go?..." Alabama let her voice linger and she closed her eyes again, "Ah just sit on ma bed 'n feel terrible, Ah'm lonely, Ah'm depressed, 'N worse 'f all not only do Ah tell myself it ain't right, but Ah sit 'er 'n Ah feel like if ah try 'n tell y'all Ah'll just be needy..." Alabama opened her eyes and tears streamed down her face, "'N Ah know ya've said ya'd spend more time wit' me, but ya don't! Ya never do. 'N Ah get so 'appy when ya actually spend time wit' me that Ah dun say 'nythin'...Ah just cain't take it, do ya know how many times Ah wished Ah wasn't a state? Ah wish Ah was a normal 'uman so Ah could just go 'n get ma life 'ver wit'..." Alabama's crying got worse as she went on, "'N it's so 'ard not ta do somethin'...'N it ain't that Ah dun love ya 'nymore, it's that Ah dun feel like ya love me...'f 'nythin' it looks like ya love Arkansas more than me, 'n Ah'd seriously considered that ta be true...'N...Ma Dark side dun help me, she tells me Ah'm weak fer not doin' nothin' 'n Ah try ta fight back, but she's right, she ain't doin' 'nythin' but tryin' ta get me ta vent. 'N since Ah don't Ah guess she's turned violent. Ah hate it Mississippi. AH HATE IT!" Alabama fell to her knees in tears, she's wanted to say something like that in years, and all the while she kept quiet. Mississippi felt terrible, he never meant to do that, and he felt his heart shatter, it was like glass and she broke it, but he knew it was his own fault anyway. Tears streamed down his face and he was left to stand there, he didn't even know how to reply, how do you apologize for neglect and all she's been through. He felt terrible, he truly did, he felt like going and crawling into a hole and dying, but he knew that wouldn't help at all. He just stood there, tears running down his face.

[12:24:13 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas blinked in suprise, as did Dark Arkansas. He hadn't expected to hear that from the person's whose inner feelings have been bullying him for who knows how long. He sighed and put a hand on Arkansas' shoulder "I should probably go. I'm done here." Arkansas glared at him "Yeah, you probably should." Dark Arkansas glared back for a minute, then turned and strutted off, dissappearing into a puff of smoke. Arkansas turned back and frowned with sadness, fro both of them. They were his friends, and he felt terrible that he had come between them.

[12:24:22 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I'm so proud of you!))

[12:34:54 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama stumbled before standing back up, tears streaming down her face, "But ya know what tha worst part 've it all is!...'N this goes ta us all...We ain't a family no more, cain't ya see?...We all keep secrets fr'm each other..." Texas took his head out of his hands, he had been listening, but he didn't want to say anything but now he felt like he could, "It's true, she's right. Ah ain't what Ah seem ta be either...Ah ain't all rough 'n tough like ya think, 'n Ah sure as hell ain't that dumb neither, Ah just...Ah dun like authority, 'n so Ah just yell 't people 'n keep 'em away. It dunmake much sense when ya truly think 'bout it, 'n Ah act dumb cause...Ah just...Ah feel bad when 'Sippi feels bad, Ah dun want 'im ta feel stupid so Ah act ignorant fer 'im..." Alabama looked over at Texas who was now standing with her. She gave a weak smile, "C'mon, 're secrets gonna keep tha South apart?..." Louise walked up next to Texas, "Ya know, Ah've thought about stoppin'...Ah'm talkin' 'bout drinkin' ya know, but Ah just feel like Ah ain't as fun wit'out it, Ah dunno, maybe Ah just feel like it makes me special, 'N Ah know what it cain do ta ya, Ah know how flirtatious that dere stuff cain make ya, but Ah do 't anyway, Ah 'ave ta say though, Ah've done thangs Ah've regretted b'fore, 'n Ah'm guessin' we all 'ave." Texas looked at Louise and frowned, "Louise, Ah like ya better wit'out da aclohol..." Alabama's tears stopped and she looked at her fellow states, "See what Ah mean!"

[12:35:00 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((Whyyyyyy xD))

[12:36:19 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((EMOTIONS.))

[12:36:50 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((TAKE THE EMOTIONS XD))

[12:38:46 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked down at his feet ''we shouldn't keep secrets from each other... Alabama's right. We can't be there for each other if we keep secrets from one another. And we can't be united as the South." he looked up.

[12:39:14 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((ISHVG I kina have this impenetrable shield of fear tho because all I had was ngihtmares all morning.))

[12:39:47 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((Wait, whyyyy!))

[12:40:14 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((IKD WHY I HAD NIGTHMARES. I WAS SHAKING EARLIER.))

[12:43:03 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed and looked at everyone, Texas had a face filled with worry and concern, Louise with regret, Mississippi with heart break and sadness, and Arkansas who seemed ashamed. She looked at everyone, "S'mtimes people say tha South is dumb, 'n maybe we 're, but it ain't tha way we think it'd be, we're dumb cause we dun know how ta handle 're emotions. 'N tha last time we stood tagether as a whole was tha War..." Alabama frowned, "'Re we gonna keep goin' on wit' our lives 's a lie!"

[12:45:20 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked back down and shook his head, his eyes closed, tears froming. No more lies. He had another chance to start anew, and he wanted to take it. No more lies, just himself and no more secrets.

[12:48:25 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed and motioned everyone closer, "Why dun we all just vent 'n make-up?"

[2:39:15 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas nodded and walked a little closer, about 2 feet from the others. He liked the idea. He knew everything still wouldn't be the same between the group, but over time, their relationship may heal.

[2:41:56 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama let out a soft smile and pulled Arkansas closer and hugged him. Mississippi's eyes glistened and he decided to hug the two, then Texas sighed and hugged them as well, and finally Louise had a huge grin, "WAIT Y'ALL GOTTA LET ME JOIN IN!" and she tackle hugged the group causing Alabama to snicker.

[2:42:31 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xDD AWW!~))

[2:43:21 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas was suprised at the hug, but he smiled and hugged them, laughing slightly at Louise's outburst

[2:43:35 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I HAVE THE BIGGEST SMILE RIGHT NOW!))

[2:45:34 PM] Southern Belle c;: The group slowly let up which left Alabama hugging Arkansas, she looked at him and smiled, "Sorry for being ridiculous." ((Lol. Alabama yeah, apologize to Arkansas but not Mississippi, oh no, he deserved what he fucking got /SHOT))

[2:46:17 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xD ALLIE ILU~))

[2:46:31 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled slightly "Sorry for getting in the way.""

[2:46:33 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: *"

[2:47:42 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama let out a light laugh, "It's okay, Ah forgive ya." Alabama kissed Arkansas on the cheek and Texas snickered knowing he had kissed Alabama on the cheek earlier.

[2:48:11 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((THIS SCENE IS JUST SO PERFECT XD))

[2:49:02 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas blushed slightly and smiled sweetly "thanks, I guess I forgive ya too~"

[2:52:13 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama hugged him tighter before letting go and she walked over to Mississippi and hugged him as well, and kissed him on the cheek. Mississippi turned a shade of red and smiled, all the while Texas tried not to laugh again, but he did spewing out, "What now? Yer gonna go 'n kiss everybody! Ah dun think Ah want a kiss from ya!" Alabama turned her face and stuck her tongue out at Texas, "Oh ho, you wish ya could!" Louise snickered causing Texas to glare at her, "That ain't funny!"

[3:13:03 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: (xDD))

[3:13:22 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled and chuckled.

[3:20:18 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi let out a slight laugh but he looked at Alabama, and stared into her eyes and his smile grew wider, he saw the cheerfulness he fell in love with. "Allie..." Alabama smiled warmly and looked up to him. "Yeah?" Mississippi muttered something where only Alabama could hear him, "Ah'm sorr fer everythin', how cain Ah ever make it up to ya?..." Alabama stared at him before kissing him once more on the lips letting it last, "Now that ain't hard ta do, start wit' that~" Alabama giggled which was uncommon for her, it made Mississippi smile and he kissed her back, "Like this?" Alabama nodded and hugged him tight. "So does that mean...?" "Yer forgiven, Ah cain't stay mad at ya, it's impossible."

[4:12:33 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled. I guess all has been revealed and all is forgiven... things will be different, but we'll adjust, right? Eventually everything will go back to normal... right?

[4:29:37 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas pulled out of his pocket a pack of Marlboro cigarettes and a lighter with the Confederate flag on it and looked over at Mississippi, "'Ey 'Sippi! Want one? Ah know ya smoke." Mississippi just stared at Texas and sighed knowing it's true and he was bad at secrets anyway, "Why tha hell not!" he said slapping his knee, Alabama just smiled at the two.

[4:30:53 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas fake pouted "Texas, cancer on a stick isn't good for ya!"

[4:30:58 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: (9I HAD TO DO IT.))

[4:31:50 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi and Texas looked at each other and laughed knowing what they both thought and said it out loud, "IT AIN'T LIKE IT CAIN KILL US!"

[4:31:56 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((I knew you'd do that xD))

[4:32:11 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I HAD TO. IT WAS NECESARY XD))

[4:32:26 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed too.

[4:34:56 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise walked over to the two men and laughed, "How come Ah ain't surprised yer lighter's got tha flag on it!" Texas grinned, "Maybe cause Ah fought in tha stinkin' war?" "Maybe cause yer still holdin' on ta tha thought 'f freedom?" "MAYBE CAUSE AH CAIN HAVE WHAT AH WANT ON MA LIGHTER?" Texas said laughing loudly. Louise hit him on the back of the head. "'Eyyyy, what was that fer?" "Bein' too loud."

[4:37:22 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed and watched the group, smiling slightly. Nothing has really changed. He'd always been on the sidelines, watching them have fun. Except when they went out to drink. He blushed sligtly.

[4:39:01 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama walked over to Arkansas, "'Ah've never figured out why 'e smokes, 'n Ah didn't tell 'im Ah knew either."

[4:40:10 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas jumped sligthly, stirred from his thoughts "Oh... you knew? Go figure, I think he didn't know that i knew either."

[4:40:24 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((MY ENGLISH TEACHER IS GOING TO HATE ME IF I KEEP TYPING LIKE THIS.))

[4:42:26 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "Ah think we all knew 'n he didn't, just seems like 'e always gets tha end 've tha deal ya know? 'Ear everythin' last."

[6/23/2012 4:43:25 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas nodded "I guess it's so he has his friends to help him up if he breaks..."

[6/23/2012 4:43:48 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((the whole ght shpeal. I keep typing it gth))

[4:46:56 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama stared at Arkansas, "...What? 'E dun plan bein' tha last ta know."

[4:47:55 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked over at her "I mean that's what fate has planned out."

[4:50:00 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama frowned, "If 'nythin' is plannin' it, it's God's own will."

[4:50:38 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas nodded

[4:53:29 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama looked at the group consisting of Louise, Texas, and Mississippi and smiled, they were all just sitting around now on Mississippi's porch cracking jokes as they've always done. She looked to Arkansas and smiled, "'Ey, wanna go 'n sit by tha river?"

[4:53:57 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled and nodded "sure."

[4:55:30 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama grabbed Arkansas's hand and began walking to the river with him, she didn't bother telling anyone else considering she didn't think it'd matter much anyway.

[4:56:08 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas followed along like a little duckling, taking care not to trip.

[5:02:25 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama started humming some old country songs as she walked with Arkansas to the river, looking at him every so often to make sure he's okay, although she knew he'd be fine. Mississippi didn't live too far away from the river so it wouldn't take too long.

[5:03:08 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas waited a minute before asking "was there any particular reason to come out here?"

[5:04:04 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama smiled, "Ah thought it'd be nice ta sit by the river where it's quiet, Ah thought ya'd like ta join me."

[5:04:33 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled "alright, I understand."

[5:07:54 PM] Southern Belle c;: They reached the river, it seemed peaceful today and all you could hear were a few birds. Alabama sat down by the edge and looked across and motioned for Arkansas to sit next to her, "It's funny how 'ver there on that side it's a totally diff'rent state."

[5:09:27 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas walked over and sat next to her "It is weird..." he thougth for a second "I really am sorry, I had no clue I was intruding on you two."

[5:11:15 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed and looked at Arkansas, "It's okay, Ah just really needed ta get that off ma chest. Ah've just felt so bad fer so long Ah just wanted ta yell at Mississippi."

[5:12:09 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas put a hand on her shoulder "If your plan was to vent, you did a very good job." he smiled.

[5:14:09 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama closed her eyes and let out a light laugh, "Hmm, Ah guess Ah did. It's just so frustrating, ya know? 'N fer as long as Ah held in my problems we're lucky Ah didn't punch 'nyone."

[5:15:23 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas pulled his hand back and nodded "Yes we are. You seemed pretty mad."

[5:16:44 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "Ah didn't tell 'im one thang though. Not like it's all that important."

[5:18:03 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked at her and raised an eyebrow "And what would that be?"

[5:20:36 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed and opend her eyes, "Ah made a little plushie 'f 'im, but 'e ain't got ears 'r a mouth."

[5:21:07 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas "I'm guessing he's missing those features fro a reason...?"

[5:21:53 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama nodded, "Mhm...He ain't there ta talk 'r ta listen, but Ah wasn't gonna add that ta what Ah yelled."

[5:22:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas nodded "I understand, and I believe it's your choice whether you want to tell him or not. You pretty much indirectly said it anyway."

[5:24:36 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed and thought for a minute, "So, Ah'm gonna assume ma Dark Side is gonna want ta talk ta me soon. 'N Ah dun feel like talkin' ta 'er. She's gonna either tell me she was right 'er she's gonna yell fer other dumb reason."

[5:25:24 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas sighed "I know how that feels... well, sort of..."

[5:26:33 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama laughed, "Ah 'eard 'im call me a witch."

[5:28:13 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed nervously and rubbed his neck "Sorry about that. He doesn't know you, so I'm guessing he was stereotyping you based on Dark Alabama."

[5:30:56 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama laughed, "Well Ah guessed so, 'n, she ain't all that bad really. She just dun know how ta deal wit' 'er emotions...Sounds weird comin' out ma mouth when she's ma own problems. Ah wonder 'f 'er nerves aren't as fried. Maybe she feels calmer...Ah 'eard her voice gets soft when she idn't upset."

[5:31:54 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas shrugged "Only you and her can know."

[5:33:34 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "Ah wonder 'ow Dark Mississippi feels right now..."

[5:35:09 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas shrugged "Our dark sides are our hidden feeling right? who knows..."

[5:36:23 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "Ya know, some nights Ah feel like maybe Ah need ta talk ta 'im. 'is Dark Side that is. Ah think 'e wanted ta tell me somethin' too."

[5:37:03 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas shrugged "Perhaps someday you'll meet up and be able to discuss what you wanted to."

[5:38:01 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "Ah'unno...But what Ah do know is Mississippi said 'e's talked ta 'is Dark Side b'fore."

[5:38:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked over "did he mention anything said?"

[5:41:38 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "Ta me it sounded like 'is Dark Side is a sad ball 'f mush 'n 'e thinks 'Sippi needs ta man up 'n realize what reality is...Ah know it sounds harsh, but that's what Ah got from it. Ah dun think Mississippi thought much of it, it just freaked 'im out seeing a version of 'im wit' bruises 'n a scar on 'is face."

[5:44:52 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas nodded "Kinda suprised me when I saw the scars and bruises on Dark Arkansas. But then when he started talking, it didn't."

[5:46:21 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama nodded in agreement then thought a minute before saying, "Did ya 'ver 'ear 'bout tha knife fight Ah 'ad wit' ma Dark?"

[5:47:17 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked over "I heard about it, but I didn't exactly know what happened..." he frowned. It had happened when he had called Mississippi away..

[5:52:28 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama felt compelled to tell him, "Well let's see one minute Ah'm imaginin' Ah'm on one 'f them knife throws, then tha next minute Ah hear a loud boom so Ah went ta get a knife...cause Ah got scared 'n figured Ah'd use it ta protect myself, then Ah hear someone say 'boo' in ma ear and Ah flip shit 'n throw ma knife 'n tha air, the weird lady catches it 'n licks it. Den she goes 'n says Ah cain't save myself 'n Ah said Ah could 'n she said, 'Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind a game of knives, would you? Unless, you can't handle it all by yourself.' 'N ah got mad 'n den we got inta a fight...Wit' knives that seemed ta 've come outta nowhere."

[5:54:55 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas' eye widened "s-seriously...? oh woww..."

[5:55:14 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: *"I'm glad you're alright."

[5:58:34 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "Eh, Ah wasn't 'appy though, Ah didn't win, she still 'ad a knife when Ah had none, she cut ma hair, told me Ah was still weak and began ta cut my cheek. Ah was so scared Ah called fer help, 'n that's how Ah lost. Ah cain't defend myself alone, 'nstead Ah called fer help."

[6:01:32 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked at her "I'm sure anyone but Texas would call fro help in a situation like that." he put a hand on her shoulder.

[6:03:08 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama frowned, "Yeah but that ain't tha point, Ah dun know why Ah ain't tough. Ah held tha capital 'f tha Confederate States 'f America 'n Ah'm as soft and vulnerable as a little ol' bunny rabbit. Ah depend on people ta keep me 'appy too, 'n that just makes me feel needy."

[6:09:19 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas frowned, knowing how she felt, but not entirely. This was different. "I'm sure most people need others to be or stay happy. There's no need to feel needy. Your friends try to be there for you, and if they are the ones who make you happy, then don't feel needy when they're gone and you need a cheer-up!" he smiled softly at her.

[6:10:46 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "Ah'unno, y'know what they say, after tha war tha South ain't tha same."

[6:12:04 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas frowned slightly "Just becasue we're different doen't mean we're not friends. People change, life goes on, but once a freind, always a friend. Even if it's just a little bit." he smiled and winked.

[6:14:45 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama looked confused, that's not what she meant by her response. "Ah mean after tha war we all acted strange 'n kept ta ourselves, we were so busy wit' tryin' ta recover 'n all. 'N den we lost some of tha spirit we all once 'ad. It 'urt ta see it 'appen 'n be a part 've it."

[6:16:18 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled nervously "Oh, my bad."

[6:16:26 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: *he chucckled

[6:18:05 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama let out a light laugh, "It's okay. Hmm..." She looked out into the river again, "Ah remember one time Ah slipped 'n fell in tha river, Mississippi helped me up."

[6:19:29 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas chuckled "sounds 'bout right."

[6:21:08 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama laughed at herself, "Ah remember a long long time ago Ah decided ta go skinny dippin' in tha river, it wadn't that bad."

[6:21:46 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas blushed lightly, cursing himself insied for thinking of that, then chuckled "Oh really?"

[6:22:42 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama nodded, "Tha water was nice 'n it was calm."

[6:23:57 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled and looked out over the river, the sunligth sparkling on the water, the occasional bird flying over and fishing. His gaze softened.

[6:25:20 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama smiled noting that Arkansas was admiring the river. She had so many memories with this river, so she just smiled and stared out some more, she wanted to put her feet in but she figured she better not just in case.

[6:27:04 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas remembered coming out fishing with Mississippi once in this river. He had almost gto dragged away, but he managed to get the fish and only fall in once. It was a pretty big fish too.

[6:28:25 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama giggled at some of the memories she had, she thought of the time Mississippi decided he could catch a fish with his bare hands. That didn't work.

[6:29:28 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas remebered the other time they went fishing and Mississippi has gotten dragged in by a fairly small fish. He chuckled.

[6:31:15 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama remembered once when she walked out with Louise to talk with her out by the river and she ended up attracting birds, Mississippi happened to walk by on his way home and saw them sitting there, Louise with birds surrounding her and Alabama laughing. Alabama giggled again, but her giggle had a snort in it causing her to laugh some more.

[6:32:35 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed at Alabama's laugh

[6:34:17 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama let herself fall over on her side laughing some more, "D-Did ya know Louise attracts birds! Haha-"

[6:34:57 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed out a "w-what!" before laughing some. Partly at the situation, otherwise at the relieve of stress of the day.

[6:36:15 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama laughed louder, "Louise is a bird magnet! They swoop in and sit on her shoulder!" Alabama was so tempted to say 'They swoop in for a kiss' but she refrained.

[6:37:29 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed "That's good to know! Never know when one might swoop in and take her away!"

[6:39:25 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama laughed some more, "What if it's a stork! Will it deliver her a baby!"

[6:39:45 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed "perhaps so!"

[6:40:47 PM | Edited 6:40:54 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama stopped then laughed again, "Oh great, who's tha father!"

[6:42:24 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas paused to consider this "Hopefully Texas. or Louise's got some 'splainin' to do!" he laughed

[6:44:05 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama laughed and finally stopped herself. "Oooowee, haha. But wait a minute, how tha heck does Texarkana work? Now that Ah thank 'bout it."

[6:51:49 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas shivered "You don't wanna know." then he laughed

[6:54:22 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama laughed, "Ya know, it's nice talkin' ta ya."

[6:54:47 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled at her "It's nice talking to you too!"

[6:57:10 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama smiled as well, her eyes showed cheerfulness, "We should do it more often."

[6:59:18 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas nodded with a cheerful smile.

[7:01:28 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama smiled then sighed, "Ya thank we should go 'n see what tha others 're doin'?"

[7:02:08 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked back towards the house "Probably... we don't need anyone getting worried!"

[6/23/2012 7:04:51 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama grinned and stood up, "They shouldn't be worried 'bout us, dey probably took time ta notice considerin' the amount of jokes they were makin'." Alabama put her hand out to Arkansas to help him up.

[6/23/2012 7:06:01 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled up at her and grabbed her hand, pulling himself up "Thanks. and probably so..."

[6/23/2012 7:07:52 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama smiled, "No problem, 'n Ah know. C'mon, let's go back 'n see what dem numbskulls 're up ta." Alabama snickered.

[6/23/2012 7:22:08 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas nodded and started heading back, motioning for Alabama to follow

[6/23/2012 7:32:08 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama began walking back with Arkansas smiling, she really did enjoy the talk she had with him. She liked the way Arkansas is.

[6/23/2012 7:33:05 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smiled up at her, glad she was in a better mood and happy again.

[6/23/2012 7:35:19 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama walked back up to Mississippi's and she felt weird considering no one was there on the front porch, just then Texas popped up behind her, "BOO!" "OH SHIT, TEXAS!"

[6/23/2012 7:35:59 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas jumped and turned around to see Texas and a frightened/angry-ish Alabama.

[6/23/2012 7:37:54 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama hit Texas on the head, "Dun do that! Yer gonna give me a heart attack!" Texas just laughed, "Haha yer gonna be fine! 'Ey, why don't ya join us? We're goin' over ta ma house." Alabama just laughed, "Well, okay Ah guess, Arkansas, ya wanna go ta Texas's?"

[6/23/2012 7:38:30 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas shrugged and smiled sligtly "Sure~"

[6/23/2012 7:41:03 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama smiled, "Den sure, we'll join ya." Texas laughed, "Ya 'ad ta ask Arkansas? Ah could've asked 'im." "Well Ah asked 'im cause if he didn't wanna go Ah'd just stay wit' 'im instead."

[6/23/2012 7:41:50 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed slightly. It's like nothing even happened.

[6/23/2012 7:45:13 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas gave Alabama a funny look and dragged her by her arm, "C'mon slowwwww!" Alabama frowned, "WAIT. Where's everyone else? 'N ya 'ave ta let Arkansas walk wit' us y'know." Texas was just to excited to even think straight it seemed, "Well, they gotta head start." "...Ya waited fer us?" Texas nodded.

[6/23/2012 7:45:47 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas jogged to catch up with them, then walked in pace.

[6/23/2012 7:49:20 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama looked at Texas, "'N what in tha right mind do ya 'ave planned?" Texas smiled, "Ah figured we could just 'ang in ma house fer tha day." Alabama looked confused, "'Re ya implyin' ya want us ta all spend tha night?..." "Suuure as hell." "...Ah'm not gonna ask why."

[6/23/2012 7:50:03 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask about anything. He probably fif not want to now.

[6/23/2012 7:52:03 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "C'mon, it ain't bad!" Alabama scoffed, "Oh yeah, den what?" "Cain't Ah do somethin' from tha bottom of ma heart?" "...No." "'EY!" "Ah'm just messin' wit' ya!"

[6/23/2012 7:53:07 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed, following along.

[6/23/2012 7:56:49 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas reached his house first naturally and motioned for the others to follow. Alabama sighed and followed.

[6/23/2012 7:57:24 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas smirked, rolled his eyes and followed.

[6/23/2012 7:59:18 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas slammed his door open causing Louise to jump a bit, Mississippi just laughed. Alabama walked into the door and muttered, "Yer gonna break tha door."

[6/23/2012 8:00:47 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas followed her in.


	3. Then it got weird RP

[6/23/2012 8:03:57 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas closed the door and laughed, "Okay, who thinks we should tell scary stories!" Louise grinned, "Ah'm up fer some ol' Voodoo tales..." Mississippi smiled, "Ah dun see a problem wit' it." Alabama smiled, "Ah thank that'll be interestin'."

[6/23/2012 8:04:24 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas nodded "Sounds good to me."

[6/23/2012 8:06:16 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "Want me ta talk 'bout tha Texas chainsaw massacre!"

[6/23/2012 8:06:47 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS ONE COMING.))

[6/23/2012 8:07:03 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas rolled his eyes, taking a seat.

[6/23/2012 8:11:00 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed and sat down between Mississippi and Arkansas while Louise sat to Texas. Texas grinned, "Ah'm takin' that as a yes. Okay, so ta make it worse imagine bein' tha characters." ((OH HELL YEAH. I AM GOING THERE XD))

[6/23/2012 8:11:37 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((SWEET JESUS HAVE MERCY. XD))

[6/23/2012 8:11:47 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas raised a brow, but let Texas go with it.

[6/23/2012 8:13:46 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise laughed knowing where this was going, "Texas, 's this gonna be like yer-" "SILENCEEEEEEEEEE." "Texas. Just cause ya-" "NOOOO." "...YER NIGH-" "AH SAID NO." "JUST CAUSE YER NIGHT MARES 'RE LIKE THAT." "LOUISEEEEE." ((Haha. I had to make Louise mention that.))

[6/23/2012 8:14:51 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: (( ))

[6/23/2012 8:16:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas snickered a little, but then stopped. Nightmares like that are horrible.

[6/23/2012 8:18:24 PM] Southern Belle c;: (( /i/s0N4vJ7ptGTF Haha))

[6/23/2012 8:19:49 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Louise, shut ittttt." Louise frowned, "Naw. Why dun ya tell 'im yer nightmare instead?" "...BUT Y'AL ALL DIE. WELL. EXCEPT FER ALLIE, FER SOME GOD DAMN REASON." Alabama laughed, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"

[6/23/2012 8:20:20 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed. ((JESUS THAT WAS PERFECT.))

[6/23/2012 8:23:06 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((PFF NAW MY VOICE SOUNDS SO AMERICAN IT'S UNREAL XD))

[6/23/2012 8:24:05 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xD))

[6/23/2012 8:26:17 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "It's like, Mississippi dies, Louise dies, Ah die, Arkansas dies, then Alabama ends up jacking a car and driving off insane and probably will die of insanity." Mississippi sighed, "If Ah'm not imposin', why tha hell do ya 'ave nightmares like that!" Texas shrugged his shoulders, "AH'UNNO. But they like makin' movies 've 'im."

[6/23/2012 8:27:07 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas tilted his head "Why would they make movie's of a pperson's nightmares?"

[6/23/2012 8:28:06 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas shrugged, "Cause Ah told people about it."

[6/23/2012 8:28:53 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas "still..." he looked down.

[6/23/2012 8:31:21 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "Well, Ah'd 'ave ta say, tha movie makes it less scary, ya ain't in tha damn thing feelin' yer legs get cut off, 'n...BEIN' STABBED BY YER FRIEND. DAMN IT. ALABAMA STABBED ME TOO, although Ah did tell 'er too...It was that bad."

[6/23/2012 8:31:54 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas frowned.

[6/23/2012 8:34:02 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise sighed, "Ah suggest ya dun get inta it Texas er yer gonna 'ave another nightmare." Texas's eyes grew wide, "Fuck! Dun jinks me woman!" Mississippi sighed and looked to Texas, "Why dun we do somethin' that doesn't require nightmares?" Alabama looked at Texas, "Ya'd get me ta stab ya!"

[6/23/2012 8:34:47 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas sighed with a smile like -you guys are rediculous-

[6/23/2012 8:37:42 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas looked at Alabama, "OBVIOUSLY CAUSE YA 'AD A KNIFE." "Why!" "AH'UNNO."

[6/23/2012 8:38:20 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laaughed slightly and leaned back in the chair.

[6/23/2012 8:38:51 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((brb))

[6/23/2012 8:42:32 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise smiled, "'Ey, why don't we treat this like a party?" Texas stopped yelling and looked at her, "...What kind 'f party? Cause Ah told ya once 'n Ah'mma tell ya again, Ah ain't doin' no strip poker!" Louise glared at Texas, "AH 'AVE NEVER TOLD YA TA DO THAT!" "...Ya get drunk Louise." "..." Mississippi and Alabama both snickered.

[6/23/2012 8:49:15 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((TEXAS RIGHT HERE: . ?fbid=184856771615258&set=a.184728994961369.30209.150231905077745&type=1&theater THIS FITS HIM XD))

[6/23/2012 9:20:53 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed lightly and watched the group with a nostalgic look.

[6/23/2012 9:21:26 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((says it won't work))

[6/23/2012 9:23:21 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((FUUUUUUUU- It said, "I couldn't fix my brakes, so I got a louder horn." xD))

[6/23/2012 9:25:07 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xDD YUPP, THAT'S ABOUT RIGHT.))

[6/23/2012 9:26:18 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise sighed, "Well it ain't like that one time where we decided ta play twister." Texas stared at her, "WHEN DID WE 'VER PLAY TWISTER?" Mississippi laughed, "OH GOD AH THINK AH REMEMBER YA TELLIN' ME 'BOUT THAT TEXAS!" Texas looked at them all, "WHAT!" Mississippi laughed, he was obviously messing with him.

[6/23/2012 9:26:47 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed

[6/23/2012 9:28:59 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama laughed, "Well if ya wanna do somethin', we could try Truth 'er Dare." Louise smiled, "Sounds like ma kind 'f game." Mississippi looked weary, "Ehhh, is that a good idea!" Texas grinned, "WHY THA FUCK NOT!" and he slapped his knee.

[6/23/2012 9:29:39 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed nervously. This was not going to end well...

[6/23/2012 9:34:27 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "Texas since ya seem ready, truth er dare?" Texas snorted, "Do ya need ta ask!" "Okay dare? Hmm- Fuck it. Group dare for dares, we all pitch in ideas and the best one goes. Haha. Also, you can only have two truths in a row and you only get one pass in the game." Texas crossed his arms, "Try me." Mississippi laughed, "Well, hah, ya know it'd be funny if ya made 'im talk in a girly voice all night." Texas frowned, "GOD DAMN IT DON'T PICK THAT ONE." Alabama laughed, "We ain't done brainstormin' yet." Louise laughed, "Make 'im wear make-up." Texas scowled, "Y'all 're terrible." Alabama laughed, "Wait damn it, Texas."

[6/23/2012 9:35:30 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed "I don't got nuthin'."

[6/23/2012 9:40:06 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama laughed, "Why dun we combine it? Texas, ya gotta dress 'n talk like a woman." Texas growled, "Damn it." Louise laughed, "That didn't sound like a woman." Texas sighed and said it in a high pitched voice, "Damn it." "Better." Alabama walked over and dragged Texas to his bathroom to stlye his hair, and luckily she borrowed some make-up Louise had and put it on Texas's face. He looked hideous. Alabama brought him into the main room. "Doesn't 'e look gorgeous!" Texas mumbled, "Ah hate ya all." in a girly voice.

[6/23/2012 9:41:05 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't hold it in and he burst out laughing.

[6/23/2012 9:41:23 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I SHOULD HAVE ARIZONAA WALK IN AND BE LIKE 'WTF!'))

[6/23/2012 9:41:59 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((LOL IT'S LIKE: "AH'M GAY NOW GTFO" xD))

[6/23/2012 9:42:10 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((XDDDD))

[6/23/2012 9:46:37 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sat down mumbling and tugging at his pigtails that Alabama gave him by using her hair ties, so now her hair was completely let down. Alabama laughed, "Okay Texas, yer turn ask anyone truth 'er dare!" Texas growled, "Alabama, truth 'er dare!" Alabama laughed, "Figures Ah'd get it sooner 'er later. Dare." Texas's eyes lit up. "Hmmm, it's open dare y'all..." Mississippi couldn't take Texas seriously with the girly voice he was using, "E-Ehhh hahaaa, uhhh, Ah cain't think 'f anythin'." Texas crossed his arms, "That's cause ya dun wanna upset 'er. Let me think..." Louise laughed, "Ya could make 'er do somethin' weird like pour BBQ sauce on 'er head." Alabama's face scrunched up, "W-WHAT!"

[6/23/2012 9:47:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((LET'S JUST PRETEND FRO A MINUTE THAT ARIZONA IS STILL AT HIS HOUSE))

[6/23/2012 9:47:45 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((OK?))

[6/23/2012 9:48:13 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((LOL NO. MAKE HER COME OVER FOR SOMETHING))

[6/23/2012 9:48:56 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((BUT IDK WHAT SHE WOULD COMEE OVER FOR XD))

[6/23/2012 9:49:29 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((Then don't stick her in- Why don't we get them to make Texas prank call her on the next round? XD))

[6/23/2012 9:50:42 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((FINE I'LL THINK OF A REASON.))

[6/23/2012 9:52:31 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas laughed, considering he was really bad at coming up with stuff fro this game. The door opened and Arizona stepped through "Texas! I came to get-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw him, her expression utterly blank, except for a bit of disturbia. Then she broke into a smirk "You got a dare, didn't you?"

[6/23/2012 9:54:04 PM | Edited 9:54:35 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "BE GONE DEMON!" Louise and Mississpii fell over laughing at Texas's voice and Alabama laughed and fell to the side where Mississippi would be sitting if he hadn't laughed so hard.

[6/23/2012 9:55:19 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas burst into laughter. Arizona "I will not, fluffy man!" She took a seat "I want in on this!~"

[6/23/2012 9:57:06 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((OH GOD: /i/s0D2WbfZ1Pnj ))

[6/23/2012 9:57:15 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I FEAR FRO THE WOURLD: . ))

[6/23/2012 9:57:36 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((SOUNDS LIKE FUN LOL JK))

[6/23/2012 9:57:59 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT VOICE XD))

[6/23/2012 9:58:14 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((LOL IKR? XD))

[6/23/2012 9:59:12 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned, "FINE." Everyone else was still laughing.

[6/23/2012 10:00:01 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xDD))

[6/23/2012 10:00:19 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona laughed, as did Arkansas.

[6/23/2012 10:02:25 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Well since ALABAMA HASN'T GOTTEN 'ER DARE YET. Ah dare you ta duct tape yerself ta Mississippi." Alabama's eyes widened, "WHAT!" Mississippi paused, "WAIT WHAT? WHY ME?" Louise started laughing again.

[6/23/2012 10:03:09 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona smirked like -you could do so much better-. Arkansas laughed.

[6/23/2012 10:04:25 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((EXCUSE ME!: Lick (to erection) the left nipple of everyone playing. ))

[6/23/2012 10:06:05 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((That's funny, how am I supposed to tell!)) Texas laughed, "AH AIN'T DONE YET." Alabama looked at him, "WHAT NOW?" "Ya gotta cover yerself in butter." "...WHAT THA FUCK!" "DO IT, IT'S YER DAMN DARE." Mississippi frowned, "YER DUCT TAPIN' ME TA ALABAMA COVERED IN BUTTER!"

[6/23/2012 10:06:53 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona shook her head with a smirk. Arkansas snickered.

[6/23/2012 10:08:35 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama frowned, "AH DUN THANK THIS IS AH GOOD IDEA, WHERE AM I GETTIN' ALL THIS BUTTER?" Texas laughed, "Ah keep butter in tha freezer, melt it all 'n then drench yerself in it then we'll duct tape ya to 'im." Mississippi glared at Texas.

[6/23/2012 10:09:31 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona grinned "I'll help ya with the butter if ya want~" Arkansas sighed with a grin

[6/23/2012 10:10:52 PM] *** Evil Accomplice c; sent tumblr_m639opZnrY1rtyx3fo1_ ***

[6/23/2012 10:12:45 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama looked at Arizona in disgust, "WAIT A MINUTE. HOW AM AH SUPPOSED TA DO THIS?" Texas looked at her, "What do ya mean?" Alabama glared at Texas, "Do Ah put tha butter on me 'n put ma clothes back on 'er just on me 'n ma clothes?" Texas laughed, "Ah dun care."

[6/23/2012 10:13:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona raised an eyebrow "I was just gunna melt it and pour it on ya. Clothed obviously."

[6/23/2012 10:15:18 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama's eye twitched, "It's Texas's dare, 'e could've meant anythin'...Fine." Alabama walked to go get buttered up. Mississippi just felt really awkward waiting.

[6/23/2012 10:16:25 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona sighed and leaned back, unsure if she meant that she could pour the butter on Alabama.

[6/23/2012 10:20:02 PM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama came back soaked in butter and she seemed very upset, "Ah hate ya Texas, this feels so damn weird, 'n why tha hell did ya 'ave so much butter!" Texas laughed, "Loooonnngggg story. Okay, duct tapin' ya ta Mississippi." Texas grabbed some duct tape and taped them together, but he did it so Alabama's face was in Mississippi's face, probably just cause she's drenched in butter and she's wearing a white tank top he figured he ought to make Mississippi stare at that. Alabama squirmed, "Ah fuckin' hate ya Texas." Mississippi turned red, "Don't ya move."

[6/23/2012 10:21:14 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona burt into laughter, clutching her sides. Arkansas was snickering to himself.

[6/23/2012 10:24:48 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise laughed, "How tha hell is Mississippi supposed ta do dares now!" Texas laughed, "Ah dun care, but it's 's turn ta ask." Mississippi sighed, "Okay, Arkansas, truth 'er dare?..." Alabama squirmed again, "Dun talk in ma ear!" Mississippi's eyes grew wide, "STOP MOVIN' DAMN IT."

[6/23/2012 10:25:13 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas snickered "Dare."

[6/23/2012 10:27:42 PM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi sighed, "Okay, open dare still applies and NOW AH'M COVERED IN BUTTER 'N AH'M NOT GOOD WIT' THINKIN' RIGHT NOW." Alabama squirmed some more knocking them over, "STOP YELLIN' IN MA EAR DAMN IT." Louise giggled, "Ya fergot ta mention yer covered in Alabama." Mississippi turned red again. Texas laughed, "Does this mean yer leavin' it up ta me? Haha."

[6/23/2012 10:28:51 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizonaa laughed "that's reeaaall smart Mississippi!" Arkansas laughed nervously.

[6/23/2012 10:32:49 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "Okay, well go 'n cover yerself in shavin' cream 'n come 'n dance shirtless in 'ere like a monkey." Mississippi burst into laughter, "PFF- WHAT!" Alabama rolled them over, "DAMN IT STOP YELLIN'" Alabama grinned, she obviously just liked being able to move Mississippi around. Louise started laughing, "TEXAS YER ABSURD!"

[6/23/2012 10:33:25 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas blushed "W-WHAT!"

[6/23/2012 10:33:49 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona burst into laughter, obviously picturing this in her head.

[6/23/2012 10:33:59 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((SHOOT IMA HAVE TO DRAW THIS.))

[6/23/2012 10:34:27 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "DON'T WHAT ME, GO 'N DO IT."

[6/23/2012 10:34:37 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((If you drew this whole thing omg xD))

[6/23/2012 10:36:19 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas sighed and went into the bathroom, removed his shirt and proceeded to cover himself in shaving cream. He sighed and returned to the room, did a quick little dance, and retired to his seat, blsuhing still, holding his shirt over himself.

[6/23/2012 10:36:35 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((JESUS CHRIST. I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING TONIGHT.))

[6/23/2012 10:38:13 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas fell over laughing, "PFF- YER TURN TA ASK SOMEBODY." Everyone else was laughing and Alabama had realized she could just roll around with Mississippi and make him feel really awkward so she did. Mississippi was not happy, "S-S-STOOOO-OOO-OOPPPP!"

[6/23/2012 10:39:31 PM | Edited 10:39:49 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona was still laughing. Arkansas looked over "Arizona, trruth or dare?" "DARE!" "Any ideas from the pool?"

[6/23/2012 10:39:54 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "OH FUCKIN' HELL. LET ME THINK FER THIS DEMON-CHILD."

[6/23/2012 10:40:14 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona's smirk deminished slightly, but still held.

[6/23/2012 10:43:43 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "Well yer a state so ya can handle yerself, okay, go streak in tha street 'n let us throw eggs at ya." Louise just giggled, "W-What kind of dare is that!" "One Ah've seen b'fore. It was funny 's hell." ((I HAVE SEEN THIS DARE BEFORE. BUT IT WAS JUST SHIRTLESS. IT WAS HILARIOUS XD))

[6/23/2012 10:44:22 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((JESUS CHRIST IF MY MOM FOUND THIS PICTURE I'D GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! XD))

[6/23/2012 10:45:04 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona paled "streak... you mean like... naked...?" Arkansas looked at Texas to see if he heard him right.

[6/23/2012 10:45:30 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "What tha fuck do ya think it means?"

[6/23/2012 10:49:06 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona crossed her arms, knowing she wasn't getting out of this "Where do I strip?"

[6/23/2012 10:49:23 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((TEXAS. ))

[6/23/2012 10:49:40 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((LOL DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I'VE LEGIT SEEN THIS BEFORE XD))

[6/23/2012 10:49:43 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((AND ARIZONA, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY WITH THIS.))

[6/23/2012 10:49:51 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((DID YOU HEAR MEEEE?))

[6/23/2012 10:50:04 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((YES I DID, BUT YOU SID IT WAS JUST SHIRTLESS.))

[6/23/2012 10:50:19 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((I KNOW BUT TEXAS DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THIS))

[6/23/2012 10:50:23 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((OHWELL, I NEED TO WORK ON MY NUDE ANATOMY ANYWAY -BRICK'D-))

[6/23/2012 10:50:35 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((JUST PUT A CENSOR BAR XD))

[6/23/2012 10:51:41 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((XDD))

[6/23/2012 10:51:46 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((THAT'S NO FUN!))

[6/23/2012 10:51:52 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "As if Ah give a fuck where. Ah'm only makin' ya do this cause it makes ya feel uncomfortable, Ah ain't interested in yer dumb nudity."

[6/23/2012 10:51:55 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((PFF))

[6/23/2012 10:53:08 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona rolled her eyes "I'm going in there and going out the back door to run around." she headed off around the corner and undressed herself. She was only uncomfortable because of the guys there. but at least they were all taken, or gay.

[6/23/2012 10:55:02 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed, "Who's gonna 'it 'er wit' eggs!" It left it down to Louise, Arkansas, or Texas cause the other two were a little tied up, haha.

[6/23/2012 10:56:29 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas shrugged "alright..." Arizonaa opened the door aand shivered at the breeze on her bare skin. She stepped outside and looked around, making sure there were no passer-bys

[6/23/2012 10:57:24 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed figuring he had to do it and got a carton of eggs and threw one at her, "GET THA HELL OUT'VE THA DOOR WAY!"

[6/23/2012 10:58:40 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: She shreiked and jumped out "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TEXAS!" Arkansas followed Texas.

[6/23/2012 11:00:18 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed loudly, "GET MOVIN'!" and he threw another one hitting her, and with Texas's aim she will be feeling a whole lot of egg shell to skin.

[6/23/2012 11:01:24 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: She growled and stormed off into the yard "I'M GUNNA GET YOU BACK, YOU ASS!" she wiped some eggshell off her arm.

[6/23/2012 11:01:39 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas didn't feel very comfortable there, so he went back.

[6/23/2012 11:01:55 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I think Texas is enjoying this a little too much...))

[6/23/2012 11:02:39 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((No. He'd be just as hilariously yelling if it were Mississippi. xD))

[6/23/2012 11:02:58 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xD IK BUT STILL.))

[6/23/2012 11:03:13 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((He just likes pissing her off xD))

[6/23/2012 11:03:29 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((OH MY GOD I JUST REALIZED HE'S STILL TALKING IN THAT VOICE!))

[6/23/2012 11:03:38 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((NAW DUH XD))

[6/23/2012 11:03:51 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xD MY BAD.))

[6/23/2012 11:04:32 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed and threw a few more eggs at her back, "YER SLOW!"

[6/23/2012 11:05:35 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: She arched her back and ran off "BASTARD!"

[6/23/2012 11:07:12 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas laughed and continued to throw eggs at her till the carton was empty, every single one hit her. "HAHA, THERE YA GO. AH'M DONE 'ERE, BYE!" Texas marched back inside.

[6/23/2012 11:09:30 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona wiped all the eggshells off of her and walked back towards the house, then thought she saw a person so she ran in and slammed the door. She wiped the yolk off with a towel and put her clothes back on, then returned to her seat. There was probably some eggshell/yolk left in her hair.

[6/23/2012 11:10:50 PM] Southern Belle c;: Texas smiled, "Yer turn ta ask Arizona, although Louise hadn't gone yet so Ah'd ask 'er."

[6/23/2012 11:12:38 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona growled out "alright Louise, Truth or Dare?"

[6/23/2012 11:14:32 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise smiled, "Dare 'f course." Alabama and Mississippi were basically in the other room by now, Alabama had rolled them that far, leaving a trail of butter. They were both warm and Alabama felt really awkward. She was drenched in butter and stuck to a man. How is that okay?

[6/23/2012 11:18:05 PM | Edited 11:18:17 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((God. I can just see Alabama and Mississippi in the other room that's dark just like "Soooo?...Nice weather we'-" "MISSISSIPPI STFU" xD))

[6/23/2012 11:19:11 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((fuhygvi i can't think of a good dare DX

[6/23/2012 11:19:13 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: *))

[6/23/2012 11:20:08 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((GOOGLE ONE))

[6/23/2012 11:20:48 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I'VE TRIED, BUT NONE SEEM RIGHT DX))

[6/23/2012 11:21:21 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((What kind of dare do you want? Make Texas uncomfortable with Louise xD))

[6/23/2012 11:22:06 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((YES. I WAS THINKING A LAPDANCE BUT. I DUNNO IF TEXAS WOULD LIKE THAT.))

[6/23/2012 11:22:51 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((OH GOD TEXAS'S FACE WOULD JUST BE- OH PFFFFFFFFF))

[6/23/2012 11:23:10 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((WELL, WOULD IT BE A GOOD ONE!))

[6/23/2012 11:23:26 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((DO YOU WANT HIM TO PASS OUT! XD))

[6/23/2012 11:23:38 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((OH MY GOD I SHOULD MAKE HER HAVE TO GIVE ARKANSAS ONE TO PISS TEXAS OFF XDDD))

[6/23/2012 11:23:48 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((OH MY GOD))

[6/23/2012 11:24:23 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I'MA DO IT AND REGRET IT LATER XD))

[6/23/2012 11:25:12 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona looked around the room, pondering, then smirked wide "Alright, Louise, give Arkansas a lap dance." Arkansas looked up and nervous at the sound of his name in that scentence "what!"

[6/23/2012 11:27:15 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise's eyes widened, "WHAT!" Texas glared, "WHAT THA FUCK!" You could hear in the other room, "WHAT THA SHIT WOMAN!" from Alabama and well Mississippi yelled, "WELL FEEL MY PAIN. AH GOTTA SQUIRMER COVERED IN BUTTER." Alabama rolled them over again.

[6/23/2012 11:28:09 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((XDDDD MISSISSIPPI)) Arizona grinned wider at the reaction "go on~" Arkansas swallowed hard, not wanting this.

[6/23/2012 11:30:40 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise's face turned bright red, "...If Ah'm doin' it Ah'm doin' it right Ah guess..." Texas stared at Louise, "WHAT?" Louise took her dress off leaving herself in her bra and panties. "...Sorry..." Louise began to walk over to Arkansas.

[6/23/2012 11:31:22 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((OH MY GOD SHE'S HALF NEKED I HAVE TO DRAW THIS WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT ARIZONA NO MORE CHOICE DARES FOR YOU NOPE.))

[6/23/2012 11:32:02 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona's grin widened at Texas' displeasure. Arkansas looked for an escape.

[6/23/2012 11:32:11 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((HE'S STILL FUCKING SHIRTLESS. FH;RIGVQI ))

[6/23/2012 11:34:24 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((LOL DON'T DRAAWWW THIS I ACTUALLY KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE A LAPDANCE XD))

[6/23/2012 11:34:48 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: (9xDD OH GOD.))

[6/23/2012 11:35:13 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((I FEEL SO AWKWARD. I'VE KNOWN I CAN WRITE THIS CRAP BUT HYGFDWDEGTHYJJT I DON'T EVEN SHIP THIS))

[6/23/2012 11:35:29 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xDD IT'S CANON! -BRICK'D-))

[6/23/2012 11:35:41 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((STFU IT'S AGAINST THEIR WILLS))

[6/23/2012 11:35:55 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xDD THEY'LL LIKE IT~))

[6/23/2012 11:36:01 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I'M GOING TO HELL.))

[6/23/2012 11:36:08 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((DUDEEEE))

[6/23/2012 11:36:14 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((WHYYYYYYYY))

[6/23/2012 11:36:36 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((HAVE FUN WRITING THIS.))

[6/23/2012 11:36:43 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((/CRIES))

[6/23/2012 11:36:55 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((XDD WHY IS THIS SO AMUSING TO ME?))

[6/23/2012 11:37:07 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((URGH))

[6/23/2012 11:37:20 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xD))

[6/23/2012 11:42:23 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise walked over to Arkansas and sat down on his lap, her face was so red too. "Ah cain't believe Ah've gotta do this ta ma brother…" She sighed and began moving around in a circular motion, then side to side, first lightly and slowly then she added pressure as she went on, her face seemed to have gotten even redder knowing that Texas had to watch. She began to move faster, holding onto Arkansas's leg to help push herself more and more. She felt her temperature rise and her heart throb faster, she hated it but she continued, she began back in her circular motion and moving her ass all around. ((I HATE YOUUUU))

[6/23/2012 11:42:59 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((SIGHBWG HUGHGB))

[6/23/2012 11:43:56 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas was flushed deep red, his eyes shut tight to try to shut out the situation, using his arms to push himself back into the chair, trying to escape. Arizona was smirking wide at Texas' face.

[6/23/2012 11:44:08 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((ILU!~))

[6/23/2012 11:46:25 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I think I'm the one who is enjoying this too much now xD))

[6/23/2012 11:46:49 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((-still going to Hell-))

[6/23/2012 11:46:56 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise continued no matter how much she wanted to stop knowing this was supposed to last longer. She held both of Arkansas's legs and began to rub her ass back and forth, shaking her butt in the process. Texas just seemed very angry and embarrassed. ((YOU THINK? I COULD WRITE THIS BETTER IF I KNEW NO ONE WOULD READ IT :U))

[6/23/2012 11:47:12 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((AND IF I ACTUALLY LIKED THE SHIP))

[6/23/2012 11:48:23 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((JFHRQG ERIGULHL LAURA, NOT IN THAT WAY.))

[6/23/2012 11:48:48 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY))

[6/23/2012 11:48:54 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked very uncomfortable, wishing it to eennnddd. Arizona smirked, but blushed slightly.

[6/23/2012 11:48:59 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((MHMMM.))

[6/23/2012 11:49:08 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((I DIDN'T.))

[6/23/2012 11:49:19 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((GOD I DON'T WANNA WRITE THISSSSS))

[6/23/2012 11:49:32 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((THFUR;GVURI END IT THEN))

[6/23/2012 11:49:58 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((FINE ALTHOUGH LOUISE KNOWS YOU DON'T STOP TILL YOU HEAR THEM BEG :U))

[6/23/2012 11:50:06 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((HURRRRR))

[6/23/2012 11:50:17 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((I AM TERRIBLE BUT THIS IS A NO-NO))

[6/23/2012 11:50:42 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((SCREW THE SHIPS I AM NOT OKAY WITH THIS))

[6/23/2012 11:50:53 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((HGEGUIR I LAURA. GHFRGIUTBIUGH I JUST. WHY!))

[6/23/2012 11:50:59 PM] Southern Belle c;: ((WHAT!))

[6/23/2012 11:51:07 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((ASDF.))

[6/23/2012 11:52:19 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise felt really awkward and stood up her face flushed red, "Ah'm sorry!" She went to sit next to Texas who seemed to be at a loss.

[6/23/2012 11:53:39 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas felt a little more comfortable with her gone, but he was still flushed deep red and pushed back into the couch. Arizona grinned "Alright Louise, your turn to pick."

[6/23/2012 11:54:29 PM] Southern Belle c;: Louise didn't want to say anything, she felt like something was in her throat but she managed to choke out, "M-Mississippi didn't go yet."

[6/23/2012 11:58:19 PM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona "alrigght, go ahead and ask 'im." Arkansas still hadn't moved.

[6/23/2012 11:59:53 PM | Edited 12:00:03 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi and Alabama rolled into the room, "Ah purposely stayed out there fer a reason." Alabama said with a very uncomfortable look, Mississippi frowned, "Can Ah take a truth? Ah'm a little tied up..."

[12:00:47 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona chuckled.

[12:02:26 AM] Southern Belle c;: Louise didn't want to ask him anything so she just muttered, "How does it feel being tied up to yer lover?" Texas heard the question and sinked into his chair in discomfort.

[12:02:59 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona cupped her hand around her ear "what was that?"

[12:04:04 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi heard the question well enough and flushed red, "...W-Why'd ya ask me that!"

[12:05:08 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona chuckled. Arkansas looked like he was wishing he wasn't there.

[12:08:21 AM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama smirked, "Answer tha question." She rolled them to where she was stuck on top of him. Mississippi felt even more uncomfortable, "...Ehhh...I'It's really awkward! She's wet 'n warm 'n sticky 'n she keeps tryin' ta move 'n it's causin' her ta rub up against me 'n den she's puttin' pressure on me every time she rolls me over 'n it just ain't right ta leave a man like this."

[12:09:30 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona chuckled at his response, then realized she would probably answer the same thing.

[12:14:01 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas was sulking now in his chair, "Mississippi, ask someone truth 'er dare!" He had given up talking like a girl because it had been a complete rotation. He left his hair up cause he didn't care. Mississippi frowned, "Alabama, truth er dare?" "Dare. Try that, Ah dare ya. Haha." Mississippi felt really nervous, "...Ehhh, Ah dare ya ta...ta stop molestin' me in this damn confined space!" This called for someone to take the duct tape off. Louise did it, in her bra and underwear, no shame Louise seemed to have not put her dress back on.

[12:16:19 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona sighed and leaned back, brushing some egg out of her hair that she had neglected earlier. Arkansas had loosened up some.

[12:18:20 AM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama stood up and laughed, "Ya do realize that only saved ya from that duct tape." Mississippi turned red and sat far away from Alabama. Alabama sat next to Arkansas, she was still covered in butter. "Well, Arkansas, truth 'er dare?"

[12:18:47 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: He sighed "Truth please..."

[12:19:58 AM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama smiled, "Thank God. Hmm, who in 'ere do ya hate tha most?" Texas just scrunched up his nose at Alabama.

[12:20:27 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas looked around "I really don hate any of you."

[12:21:36 AM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama sighed, "That ain't how tha question works. One 'f us."

[12:21:59 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: He looked around "Guess it'd have to be Arizona." he shrugged. "HEY!"

[12:23:09 AM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama giggled, "Well it's yer turn."

[12:24:50 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: He looked around "um... Texas, truth or dare?"

[12:25:44 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Dare Ah guess."

[12:26:26 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: He thought fro a second "Okay, I'm bad at this. Ideas from the peanut gallery?

[12:27:41 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((OH GOD. The world record for masturbation is 27 times within 4 hours. WHY.))

[12:28:17 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((O.O WHY INDEED...))

[12:28:44 AM] Southern Belle c;: Louise shook her head still feeling awkward and Alabama and Mississippi stayed quiet, they didn't want Texas mad after what Louise had to do to Arkansas.

[12:29:03 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((LIKE. WHO EVEN- THAT WOULD HURT. DIDN'T HE GET TIRED?))

[12:29:24 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xDD WHY DO YOU THINK SO HARD ABOUT THESE THINGS?))

[12:30:08 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas sighed "I guess... dance the hula...?" he sighed. he was really bad at this game.

[12:30:13 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((OMFG WHOA. Apparently he reached climax each time. I'D DIE. I'D FRIGGIN' DIE.))

[12:30:32 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: (9KJDBFIUD GIFUG WHY! THIS IS UNNECCAARY INFORMATION!))

[12:31:05 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas looked at Arkansas weird and got up and danced like some stereotypical Hawaiian chick. ((WELL. I'M JUST NOT SEEING HOW THAT'S POSSIBLE.))

[12:31:43 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR CRITISISM, NOR HOW YOU WOULD KNOW THAT.)) Arkansas shrugged when Texas looked at him.

[12:34:33 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Louise truth 'er dare?" Louise gave him a sad look, "Dare." She figured she could trust him. "Louise, Ah dare ya ta punch Arizona in tha face fer me."

[12:35:21 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona's eyes widened "YOU ASS!" she glared at him, btu knew Louise had to goo through with it.

[12:35:36 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((LOL OMFG: . ?fbid=165978966868713&set=a.108739795925964.11110.108735412593069&type=1&theater ))

[12:36:09 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((OH MY GOD XDDD))

[12:39:12 AM] Southern Belle c;: Louise giggled, "Really?" Texas nodded, "As hard as ya fuckin' cain." Louise walked over and stared at Arizona, "Ah'd say sorry but Ah ain't as sorry as Ah was fer Arkansas." Louise smacked her smack dab in the nose, hard. Louise hoped she hadn't made it bleed. She actually didn't expect to hit that hard.

[12:39:59 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona cringed back, clutching her nose "OW! JESUS WOMAN, YA COULDA PUNCHED ME IN THAT CHEEK OR SOMETHING!"

[12:41:59 AM] Southern Belle c;: Louise shrugged, "Ah didn't expect that hard 'f a hit ta tell tha truth." Texas just smiled, that's definitly the girl he loves, the one that can hit harder than expected.

[12:42:32 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona rubbed her nose "rigth, rigth, mhmm."

[12:44:54 AM] Southern Belle c;: Louise went to sit next to Texas again. Now it was Arizona's turn. Oh joy.

[12:46:33 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona looked around " 'sippi, truth or dare?"

[12:47:18 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi sighed, "Ah'm gonna regret sayin' dare, but dare."

[12:48:16 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: She thought for a second "Give Allie a nice looonnng, and akward to do infront of others kiss!"

[12:51:02 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi blushed slightly and tried not to laugh, he couldn't really think of something that would be way to awkward for him in the way of kisses, kisses are kisses, it's not like he has to bend her over a table or something. It's not like she's there touching him covered in butter anymore. He just stared at Arizona with a raised eyebrow, she must've missed that everyone is being their actual selves cause Mississippi knew darn well he's a bit of a perv.

[12:52:24 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona shrugged when he looked at her. She had nothing against him, he would probably enjoy it anyway.

[12:54:28 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi laughed, he couldn't help it. "That's all ya 'ad ta say? That ain't that bad considerin' it's just a kiss." Alabama eyed Mississippi suspiciously.

[12:55:27 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona "I ain't got nothing against you, figured I'd give ya something you'd like."

[12:57:13 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi chuckled and walked over to Alabama, still covered in butter and gave her a kiss, it started out as a normal kiss but it progressed into a full out tongue war. Alabama seemed more embarrassed than Mississippi, it kind of shocked her too.

[12:57:42 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona turned her head and stuck her tongue out. She didn't think he'd go that far.

[12:59:23 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi let his lips part and laughed, "No one expects 'nythin'."

[12:59:48 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona shivered "gross."

[1:00:48 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi laughed kind of loud for his usual, seemed more fitting if it were Texas. Alabama just sat there flustered.

[1:01:17 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona "go sit down! it's your turn."

[1:05:35 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi couldn't help but smile, "'Ey Texas, truth 'er dare?" Texas looked at Mississippi and grinned, "Oh, yer gonna decide ma fate? Truth, cause ya look kind've suspicious." Mississippi laughed, "Nice going...Well then truth, fine. Where was tha last place ya masterbated in?" Texas's face turned red and he glared, "..." ((BRB DYING))

[1:06:01 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((KDJG;OFIB EFUGHRGHG OMG ILU SSO MUCH XDDDDD))

[1:06:18 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((LOL I'MMA WAKE PEOPLE UP LAUGHING))

[1:06:33 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona felt sligthly disgusted, but turned around, grinning mischeviously "oh~?"

[1:06:52 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((ALSO I'M PRETTY SURE ARKANSAS HAS FALLEN ASLEEP BY NOW.))

[1:07:14 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((GOOD FOR ARKANSAS. BUT PFFTTTT- TEXAS XD))

[1:07:58 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((DGFUGHBRGU))

[1:11:07 AM] Southern Belle c;: Louise started to laugh at Texas's reaction. Texas turned even more red. Mississippi laughed, "Figures ya'd turn red cause ya 'ave 'n answer. Now spit it out." Alabama just laughed seeing Texas's face. Texas frowned, "...Ah...Ah think it w-was in tha shower." Mississippi's eyes grew wide, "PFF- Ya thank! Ya dun know? Jeez Texas. Hahaha."

[1:11:42 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((HFUIGH EIGBE UIGH OH MY GOD.))

[1:11:55 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((DYYIIIINNNGGGGG))

[1:12:09 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona snickered to herself, a bruise forming on her nose.

[1:13:43 AM] Southern Belle c;: Mississippi laughed, "Texas, ya do realize ya've got a girlfriend who 's more than willin'." Texas pouted and turned away from Mississippi with a face flushed red. He seemed stupid with his hair still in pigtails. Louise found it funny for some reason.

[1:14:43 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona laughed "He's embarrassed! how cute!" she pushed her cheeks together to make a pursed face and winced, "ow!" she stopped.

[1:17:19 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas frowned and realized it's his turn, "Alabama, t-truth 'er d-dare?" Alabama snickered, "Cain ya even come up wit' somethin' in yer state? Ya look like all tha blood rushed ta yer cheeks." Texas flipped her off, "S-Shut up. P-Pick damn you." Alabama giggled, "Dare. Considerin' ya cain't out do tha butter."

[1:21:02 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona leaned back inher seat, yawning.

[1:22:38 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Ah could give ya somethin' dirty 'n nasty but Ah dun think that'd be nice." Alabama raised her eyebrow but didn't want to question it just in case. But she was wondering what he meant by that...How bad can Texas be?...

[1:23:14 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona rocked her seat back and forth with her foot.

[1:25:13 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed, "Well, Ah'll just leave it at this, go 'n try ta make Mississippi feel uncomfortable, 'ave fun wit' dat." Alabama laughed and Mississippi felt a jolt down his spine. Oh sweet Jesus in Heaven.

[1:25:40 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona yawned, continuing to rock the chair.

[1:25:53 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((-loves how louise and arkie have vanished-))

[1:25:58 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((OHGOD.))

[1:26:28 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((Nawww, Louise probably is tired and not reacting cause it's like same crap repeated.))

[1:26:47 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((LOL IK, JUST. BECAUSE OF EARLIER.))

[1:27:33 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((I bet they both gave up playing and everyone else can tell.))

[1:29:06 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((yeeeuup.))

[1:30:10 AM] Southern Belle c;: Alabama walked over to Mississippi and laughed sitting on him where her face was facing him. He laughed nervously, "...H-Howdy..." Alabama laughed and ran her hand up his shirt causing him to flush red, oh great he thought, even more molestation.

[1:30:57 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona stuck out her tongue and looked away. She did NOT want to see where that could lead.

[1:33:23 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas just laughed and stood up, "Seems like we're all tired. Well besides dem two. Ah'm goin' ta bed 'n takin' Louise wit' me. Arkansas cain just sleep where 'e is 'n Allie 'n Michael cain go upstairs far away from me. Arizona, Ah suppose ya cain just sleep somewhere in 'ere."

[1:34:20 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arkansas had pretty much already fallen asleep. Arizona stretched "yaaayy~" she said as she yawned.

[1:36:51 AM] Southern Belle c;: Texas sighed and Louise followed him, still in her bra and underwear, not like she cared. Alabama laughed and walked upstairs with Mississippi following, she didn't look like she was done with her dare yet either. But somwhere deep down in their subconcious they're wondering what the hell happened today.

[1:38:28 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: Arizona went over and grabbed a pillow and blanket "Yo, Arkansas, You want one?" he shook his head and lay down on the couch thing he had been on. Arizona found a spot on the floor and curled up.

[1:39:56 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((ARE WE DONE HERE? CAN I GO TO BED AND WONDER WHY YOU MADE ME WRITE SOME LAxARK CRAP?))

[1:40:15 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((YES, YES YOU MAY. YOU'RE WELCOME.))

[1:41:23 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((JUST SAYIN'. THEY GREW UP TOGETHER :UUUUU HOW AWKWARD.))

[1:41:44 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((WELL. IK. BUT. I JUST DEK.))

[1:42:26 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((PFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT- IT STARTED OUT SEMI-OKAY TILL TEXAS DECIDED TO THROW EGGS :U))

[1:43:08 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xDD TEXAS IT'S YOUR FAULT. ALWAYS HIS FAULT. BUT MISSISSIPPI PROBABLY CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO GO TO TEXAS' HOUSE.))

[1:44:01 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((LOL PFT. PROBABLY. HAH. Man. We need to cut this Texas's house thing into a separate RP xD))

[1:44:23 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((THAT WAS TO MAKE US LAUGH I SWEAR))

[1:44:59 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((YES. IT PROBABLY WAS. NOW GO TO BED AND COMTIMPLATE THE UNIVERSE. -PETS HEAD-))

[1:45:48 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((...OKAY I'M OUT. OH GOD. NOW MY MIND IS GONNA WONDER WHAT ALABAMA DID WHEN SHE LEFT WITH MISSISSIPPI :UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOO.))

[1:45:59 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((HAVE FUN! -RUNS-))

[1:46:15 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((URRGGGHHH. BYE D:))

[1:46:30 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((have nice dreams~))

[1:46:48 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((YEAH. IT'LL BE NICE TO SEEEEE MY THOUGHTS. NO. :U XD))

[1:46:55 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((xDD))

[1:47:08 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((GO TO BED. BEFORE YOU KILL MY BRAINCELLS.))

[1:47:19 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((MY DREAMS = INDIRECT SUBTLE THINGS THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MY DAY AND THOUGHTS))

[1:47:32 AM] Evil Accomplice c;: ((NOW.))

[1:47:40 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((BYE :I xD))

[11:04:39 AM] Southern Belle c;: ((I AM STILL NOT OVER WHAT I HAD TO WRITE :U))


End file.
